La soeur cachée
by Nora18
Summary: Harry a une soeur. Enfin plutôt une demie soeur très spéciale. Il vient juste d'apprendre son existence... Le problème... Elle, ne le sais pas...
1. Chapter 1

Chp1 La vérité

- « Regarde, c'est elle… »

Il n'en croyait pas ces yeux, ni ses oreilles d'ailleurs… Sa sœur, enfin plutôt sa demi-sœur Sarah… Et il n'avait jamais su… La sphère disposée sur le bureau de Dumbledore la montre pourtant clairement. Elle est brune, avec une peau assez blanche, les yeux aussi clairs que ceux d'Harry, et elle sourit…

Un peu plus tôt dans la journée Dumbledore était venu voir Harry. Il avait quelque chose de très important à lui révéler avant que l'année ne commence, sa dernière année… Mais Harry ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela. Dumbledore y avait longuement réfléchit et avait décidé de tout lui dire cet après-midi là. Il lui avait donc raconté comment sa propre mère Lilly était tombée enceinte juste après qu'Harry soit né (évidemment contre son gré, on n'a d'ailleurs jamais su comment, un sort très puissant…), et que ce bébé n'était autre que la descendance de son plus grand ennemi Voldemort… En faisant cela, Voldemort avait quelque chose en tête évidemment, mais jusque là personne, pas même Dumbledore n'avait su dire pourquoi… Entre temps James et Lilly avaient été mis sous protection et Voldemort n'avait jamais réussi à retrouver son enfant, à force il l'avait cru mort… Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il croit toujours…

Il ne l'avait jamais retrouvé car à sa naissance, Dumbledore l'avait placé dans une famille de sorciers français, et c'est là qu'elle a grandi sans jamais rien savoir de son passé, et de son importance… Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle était sorcière, si ses pouvoirs avaient été remarqué par un partisan du mal, elle ne serait peut-être pas chez elle à grandir normalement. Harry avait écouté tout cela sans dire un mot, trop de pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous caché son existence ? » demanda Harry

« A vrai dire Harry, je n'ai jamais trouvé le moment propice pour cela… Ca aurait produit un grand choc pour toi et pour elle si je vous avais présenté dès ta première année, trop jeunes vous n'auriez peut-être pas compris la situation… Et plus le temps passait plus les bons moments se faisaient rares… »Il avait raison, Harry le savait, avec toutes les attaques de Voldemort, la vie était loin d'être tranquille depuis quelques temps maintenant… « mais aux vues des événements récents Harry, je pense qu'il est sage de l'amener parmi nous, de la rallier à nous, son importance et ses pouvoirs tu t'en doutes, pourraient nous être d'une grande aide. »

« Oui c'est vrai. Est-ce qu'elle sait qui elle est ? »

« Bien sur que non Harry, imagine si un des partisans de Voldemort l'avait découvert dans une des écoles de sorcellerie, elle serait déjà entre ses mains… Il fallait la cacher et lui cacher qui elle était également, elle ne sait pas qu'elle a des pouvoirs ni qu'elle est une sorcière. »

« Je comprends… »

Ils arrêtèrent de parler quelques minutes, Dumbledore essayait de percer ce que Harry pouvait bien ressentir à ce moment…

« Cela peut te paraître une question inappropriée à la situation mais… comment te sens-tu Harry, que penses-tu de tout cela ? »

« A vrai dire monsieur je n'en sais rien…. » Et c'était bien vrai, Harry ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. Il avait une sœur, lui qui espérait tant avoir une vraie famille, depuis la mort de Sirius il n'y croyait plus du tout, et voilà qu'elle apparaît… Mais cette sœur a le sang de son ennemi en elle, le sang de Voldemort… Il n'en revenait vraiment pas… Il reprit alors la parole « Que va-t-on faire alors ? »

« Elle va venir ici cette année » répondit calmement Dumbledore après une hésitation.

« Quoi ici ! A Poudlard ! » s'exclama Harry

« Oui, elle va venir passer cette année comme n'importe quel autre élève, elle aura des lacunes certes, mais si elle est possède les pouvoirs de ses deux parents, elle apprendra très vite crois-moi. Elle prendra des cours en plus s'il le faut, mais il faut qu'elle soit notre alliée, elle est un élément important Harry. Je voudrais que tu l'aides, à se développer, à devenir une vraie sorcière, apprends lui tout ce que tu sais Harry et peut-être qu'à vous deux vous parviendrez plus facilement à vaincre Voldemort. De plus, avec tout se qui se passe maintenant, Poudlard sera l'endroit le plus sur pour elle »

« D'accord mais c'est son père, peut-être qu'elle n'acceptera pas de le tuer malgré ce qu'il est… »

« C'est bien pour cela », commença Dumbledore d'un ton grave « qu'elle ne doit rien savoir de tout cela pour le moment, promets moi de ne rien dire tant que je ne t'aurais pas donné mon approbation Harry… Il ne faut pas la brusquer, laissons la d'abord s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie de sorcière, pour la famille on verra plus tard… »

« Mais… c'est entendu » souffla Harry sous le regard insistant de Dumbledore

« Au fait… » dit Dumbledore d'une vois plus habituelle, alors qu'Harry partait, « je tiens également à ce que tu gardes cela pour toi, ne le dit à personne Harry pour l'instant, même pas à Miss Granger et Mr Weasley… »

Le soir, Harry ne put trouver le sommeil, cette conversation repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait une sœur et ne pouvait rien dire, ni à elle, ni à personne même ses deux meilleurs amis… Cela faisait bientôt trois semaines que les trois acolytes étaient chez Ron pour le reste des vacances, ils étaient plus que jamais complices et parlaient pendant des heures, jouaient au Quidditch, degnomaient le jardin (ce qui n'était pas une partie de plaisir !) Hermione avait même laissé de coté ses bouquins pour une fois…

Mais dans une semaine, c'était la rentrée, il devrait faire face tout seul à cette situation, bien sur avec l'aide de Dumbledore mais ce n'était pas pareil qu'avec ses amis. Il ne savait même pas s'il pourrait bien s'entendre avec sa demi-sœur, si elle ressemblait à son père… Mais il le faudrait qu'il y arrive… absolument.

« Sarah ! » appela une voix.

« Oui ? » répondis-je

« Viens là s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

« J'arrive maman ! »

Un jour il faudrait vraiment installer un truc genre des talkies walkies dans cette maison, j'en ai marre de crier tout le temps pour répondre quand je suis à l'étage et eux en bas ! Mais je n'ai quand même pas à me plaindre de ma situation, je vis dans une superbe maison, avec des supers parents que j'aime plus que tout, un adorable labrador, des amis géniaux, souvent je me dis que j'ai beaucoup de chance…Ca fait un peu comme dans les films des fois…lol

« Deus petites secondes, je me coiffe vite fait ! »

« Non, viens tout de suite s'il te plaît, c'est urgent »

Elle a une voix bizarre, je ferais mieux de me dépêcher

Je dévale les escaliers, traverse le hall d'entrée pour arriver à l'entrée de la salle à manger… Je m'arrête net à la porte c'est quoi cette plaisanterie… Mes parents sont assis à la table avec en face d'eux une espèce d'huluberlu habillé comme au carnaval, avec la barbe du père Noël ! Ils me regardent tous d'un drôle d'air.

« Bonjour monsieur » dis-je néanmoins à l'inconnu, pour rester polie.

« Bonjour Sarah » me répondit-il d'une voix calme.

Comment connaît-il mon nom ? Mes parents lui ont sûrement dit…

- « Assis-toi ma chérie s'il te plaît » me demanda mon père, « nous devons te parler »

- « Nous devons te dire quelque chose sur toi Sarah »

- « Que se passe-t-il » demandais-je une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix « c'est à propos de mon adoption ? »

- « En quelque sorte… Te rappelles-tu toutes les fois où il t'arrivaient des choses bizarres que tu n'expliquais pas forcément, comme tiens par exemple le jour où la fille qui t'insultait à l'école s'est retrouvée les cheveux dressés sur la tête toute une journée après qu'elle nous ait insulté ta mère et moi ? »

- « Oui… mais c'était pas moi, comment j'aurais pu faire ça ! »

- « Et bien c'est de cela que nous devons te parler Sarah » c'était le vieil homme qui avait parlé cette fois, je le regarda incrédule « on te l'as cachée depuis que tu es petite Sarah mais il est temps que tu le sache, tu es une sorcière ».

Heureusement que j'étais assise, je m'attendais à ce que tout le monde sorte d'une cachette et crie ' Poisson d'Avril', mais vu la tête de mes parents et la période de l'année, je ne savais pas quoi penser…

« Je t'assure que c'est la vérité Sarah, bien que cela puisse te paraître complètement fou » me dit l'inconnu comme s'il avait senti mon trouble.

« Ok » dis-je enfin… « et pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ? »

- « C'est très simple à expliquer. A vrai dire, dans le monde sorcier, nous avons comme ici dans le monde Moldu , les personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique, »me dit-il en voyant mon interrogation sur le visage « nous avons aussi une école, la mienne est en Grande-Bretagne, elle s'appelle Poudlard, j'en suis le directeur je m'appelle Dumbledore, tu peux m'appeler 'professeur'. Et au début de leur scolarité les élèves reçoivent leur lettre d'admission, lorsqu'ils atteignent l'âge de 11 ans en général.

En ce qui te concerne, tu étais inscrite à notre école depuis longtemps, mais il semble que tu aies été oubliée…Nous nous en sommes malheureusement rendus compte qu'au début de l'été. Normalement tu dois rentrer en 7ème et dernière année au 1er septembre. Je suis ici pour te donner ta lettre d'admission ainsi que les fournitures nécessaire à ton entrée »

Alors là ça dépassait tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, mais en y repensant je me disais que cela expliquait pas mal d'événement bizarres… Moi une sorcière, c'est du grand délire, et pourtant cet homme était bel et bien en face de moi…

« Je peux comprendre ton malaise mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je t'assure ».

« Attendez une seconde »dis-je en regardant mes parents « est-ce que cela signifie que mes parents étaient aussi sorciers ? Vous le saviez ? »

« Oui ma chérie, ils étaient sorciers, et nous le savions… »

« Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ! »m'exclamais-je abasourdie.

« Nous ne t'avons rien dit lorsque tu étais petite car cela aurait pu t'effrayer de voir que tu étais la seule comme ça, et quand nous avons vu que tu ne recevais pas ta lettre, nous pensions qu'ils t'avaient oublié, où que tu n'avais finalement pas besoin d'aller dans cette école… »m'expliqua ma mère assez nerveusement, elle ne voulait pas me vexer où me mettre en colère, elle déteste quand je suis énervée…

« C'est dingue… » murmurais-je « mais vous dîtes que je vais entrer en 7ème année, je vais avoir énormément de retard non ? »continuais-je en regardant de nouveau l'inconnu, enfin mon nouveau professeur.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu prendras des cours de rattrapage s'il le faut, et puis tes matières principales seront moins nombreuses, tu essaieras un peu de tout et tu choisiras par la suite. Et surtout tu auras du soutien de la part de tes camarades je n'en doute pas. Il faut aussi que je te parle de ta nouvelle 'maison', dans notre école il y a quatre maison en, chaque élève passe par la répartition en début d'année pour savoir où ils iront, mais pour toi je vais faire une exception, tu seras directement admise dans la maison Gryffondor. Je pense que c'est celle qui te conviendra le mieux. »

« Très bien… ça va me faire vraiment bizarre… »avouais-je

« Bon il est temps que je parte maintenant, je vais te laissez penser à tout ça tranquillement. Je reviens demain matin pour 9h, je vais t'accompagner à Londres pour faire tes achats de fournitures, la rue est très bien cachée tu en pourrais pas la trouver seule… »me dit-il en souriant légèrement « si tu as des questions tu me les poseras à ce moment là, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, merci beaucoup »

« Très bien alors à demain Sarah »

« A demain professeur »

Je sursautai sur ma chaise. Il venait juste de disparaître comme ça sous mon nez sans prévenir ! On peut vraiment faire ça !

Tout au long de la journée, l'impatience me gagnait de plus en plus, j'avais hâte et en même temps j'étais un peu effrayé par ce nouveau monde qui s'offrait à moi. Mes parents étaient très gentils avec moi, guettant le moindre geste, ou la moindre question de ma part. J'avais regardé la liste des fournitures, c'était vraiment peu commun, une baguette, un chaudron modèle 6, des livres de toutes sortes…Toute ma vie allait changer…

« Continuez à agir comme si de rien n'était, elle ne doit pas savoir, elle a vraiment cru qu'elle avait été oubliée »

« Très bien, il n'y a pas de problème, elle est comme ma vraie fille, je ferais tout pour la protéger coûte sue coûte, quitte à lui mentir… »

A ce moment, Dumbledore quitta définitivement la maison de Sarah.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp2 Ca se précise

Le lendemain matin, je me lève de bonne heure, je n'ai presque pas dormi tellement je suis impatiente ! Il est 7h j'ai le temps de faire un petit footing, je partis alors pour une demi-heure de footing, puis je revins prendre une bonne douche et mon petit déjeuner. Premier problème de la journée : comment je dois m'habiller ? Déjà que c'est une question existentielle en général dans la vie d'une fille (lol) il faut en plus que ce soit pour aller dans 'leur' monde…

« Maman ! »

« Oui ma puce »me dit-elle en arrivant à la porte de ma chambre à la seconde

« Comment je dois m'habiller ? Je n'ai pas de robe bizarre comme avait Dumbledore hier moi, c'est obligatoire de s'habiller comme ça ? »demandais-je tout d'un coup inquiète pour mes futurs vêtements…lol

« Non ma chérie, tu peux t'habiller normalement tu sais, il y a d'autres enfants qui viennent du monde moldu et qui s'habillent normalement pour aller faire leurs achats. » me dit-elle ricanant encore de la tête que j'avais fait quand j'avais posé la question.

Je décidais donc de mettre mon débardeur bleu clair avec un simple jean et mes bottes, je mettrai ma veste tout à l'heure en partant.

8h55, ça va je suis prête, j'ai le temps de feuilleter une revue

Je me dirigeais tranquillement vers le salon lorsque j'entendis un grand POUF derrière moi, ce qui me valut en plus d'un énorme saut, la plus grosse frayeur de toute ma vie !

« Vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs ! »

« Je suis désolé ma chère Sarah, ce n'était pas mon intention, est-ce que ça va aller » me demanda-t-il me voyant blanche comme un linge.

« Oui ça va aller faut juste que je m'y habitue… »répondis-je en soufflant.

« Tu es prête on peu y aller ? »

« Oui, mais comment va-t-on y aller ? »

« Viens accroche toi à ma manche fermement et prend ton souffle »

« Quoi on va disparaître comme vous avez fait hier ! » m'exclamais-je.

« Oui mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne fait rien, accroche-toi bien »

« D'accord » dis-je m'aggripant de toutes mes forces, tout de même pas très rassurée…

Puis je sentis le sol se dérober sous mes pieds, tout tournait autour de moi, j'avais du mal à respirer comme si un grand vent venait s'abattre sur mon visage, puis je sentis de nouveau la terre ferme sous mes pieds.

Nous étions arrivé dans une sorte de bar ou peut-être même une auberge.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demandais-je en regardant autour de moi

« Au Chaudron Baveur, c'est une sorte d'hôtel comme on dit chez vous, c'est l'endroit où ceux qui vivent dans le monde moldu, se rendent pour pouvoir accéder au Chemin de Traverse. C'est l'endroit où nous allons pour faire tes achats » me dit-il rapidement alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour poser la question. Suis moi. »

Il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle vers une petite porte, l'ouvrit et nous atterrîmes dans petite cour fermée. Je le vis sortir sa baguette de sa grande robe et taper sur quelques briques sur le mur devant lui.

Tout d'un coup à mon grand étonnement, un passage se dessina à travers les pierres et ce que je vis me souffla complètement…

Une immense rue qui se perdait à l'horizon, et de chaque côté plein de différentes boutiques où des personnes entraient et sortaient sans arrêt, des couleurs partout, des affiches… J'avais l'impression d'être une petite fille émerveillée devant toutes les nouvelles choses qui s'offraient à elle.

Nous avancions lentement, je sentais que Dumbledore ne voulait pas me presser, il me laissait regarder toutes les vitrines qui m'attiraient l'œil. L'une d'entre elles vendaient des friandises de toutes sortes, une autres tout ce qui était papeterie (parchemin, plumes…) où encore un immense magasin où il y avait des balais exposés en vitrine, étonnant !

« Pourquoi mettent-ils des balais dans leur vitrine ? » demandais-je

« C'est notre sport qui veut ça, le Quidditch » puis il se mit à m'expliquer toutes les règles de ce jeu qui m'avait l'air assez passionnant à vrai dire. « Et tu pourras même en voir pendant l'année, chaque maison de l'école à sa propre équipe et tout au long de l'année elles s'affrontent, celle qui à la fin a le plus de points remporte la coupe »

« C'est vrai ! Je sens que je vais adorer ça ! »

« Bon par quoi veux-tu commencer ? Ta robe peut-être, »

« Oui bien sur ! »

« Alors suis moi c'est par la »

Nous entrâmes alors dans un magasin très spacieux, une dame vient nous accueillir.

« Bonjour Dumbledore, cela fait longtemps dites moi, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

« Et bien je viens pour cette jeune fille qui fait son entrée cette année, elle aurait besoin de plusieurs robes et d'un uniforme s'il vous plait »

« Bien, venez là ma jeune demoiselle, montez sur l'estrade je vous pris »

Puis elle passa une bonne demi-heure à prendre des mesures de haut en bas, avec des bouts de tissus qui pendaient de partout, puis au bout d'un moment elle stoppa, pris sa baguette et d'un seul coup ma robe se dessina d'elle-même sur moi juste à ma taille. Puis elle en fit 5 autres sur une table à coté de moi. Pour l'uniforme elle me donna quelques vêtements à essayer et je trouvais enfin ma taille. Nous allions pour payer lorsque ça me vient à l'esprit.

« Professeur, j'ai amené mon argent mais est-ce qu'il marche ici ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non ma chère, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pris la liberté d'aller vous chercher de la monnaie à notre banque »

« Oh merci c'est gentil»

Puis il sortit tout un sac de sous sa robe, pris les pièces qu'il fallait et me tendit la pochette que je mis dans mon sac. Les pièces étaient bizarres il y en avait des jaunes, des argents et des rouges plutôt cuivrées même. Il paya et nous ressortîmes.

« Je suis sûr que vos camarades vous expliqueront l'usage des pièces »me dit-il en sortant. « Veux-tu allez voir ta baguette maintenant ? »

« Je vous suis ! »

Nous entrâmes alors dans un magasin très sombre, l'air y était oppressant. Un vieil sortit de derrière un rideau et me dévisagea.

« Tiens tiens, je me demandais si j'allais vous voir un jour jeune demoiselle… » me dit-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres que je n'aimais pas du tout.

« Bonjour Ollivander, nous voudrions faire vite, s'il vous plaît, nous avons encore plein d'achats à faire… »

« Très bien, je vais vous chercher quelques modèles, attendez »

Il revint avec plusieurs boite longilignes, puis me fit prendre une baguette dans les mains, qu'est-ce qui veut que j'en fasse, sans attendre la réponse il me l'arracha des mains pour en remettre une aussitôt, puis il recommença ce petit jeu 4 ou 5 fois encore.

« Vous êtes bien difficile jeune fille… » marmonna-t-il

Puis quand il me mit la dernière dans les mains, il y eut tout d'un coup un halo de lumière qui éclaira toute la pièce…

« Ah ! voilà nous avons trouvé ! 24,5cm bois de chêne très solide avec une plume de phoenix dedans… Bizarre vous ne trouvez pas mon cher Albus… Comme le jeune Potter… »

«Oui oui »dit-il d'un air évasif « Merci mon cher nous allons prendre celle-là »

Nous payâmes, et ressortîmes dans la rue pour encore d'autres achats… Cela nous pris toute la matinée. Dumbledore avait été salué chaleureusement par toutes les personnes qu'il croisait il doit être quelqu'un de vraiment très important, et de vraiment bien aussi

Puis alors, que nous nous apprêtions à partir, nous nous trouvâmes nez à nez avec une espèce d'immense personnage très barbu et assez imposant…

« Bonjour professeur, ravi de vous rencontrer ici ! Bonjour je suppose que vous devez être Sarah notre petite oubliée ! »

« Oui Hagrid c'est bien elle »

« Bonjour » lui dis-je intimidée

« Hagrid est notre en quelque sorte le gardien de l'école, et il est également le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. »

« Enchantée »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais tout pour que tu te sente à l'aise dans mon cour » le dit-il avec un grand sourire

Il avait au premier abord très imposant, mais il avait l'air aussi très doux et chaleureux. J'espère que tous les professeurs sont comme ça

« Bien il est temps que nous partions Sarah, tu dois maintenant te préparer à ta rentrée. Au revoir mon cher Hagrid, on se revoit à l'école. »

« Au revoir professeur, au revoir Sarah »

« Au revoir »

Puis nous rentrâmes chez moi, de la même façon qu'à l'arrivée. Heureusement que j'avais un siège à coté de moi pour m'asseoir, décidemment je n'aimais pas beaucoup ça…lol. Dumbledore reparti en me donnant mon ticket de train prévu pour le lundi d'après, le 1er…

Tout le reste de la semaine, je passais mon temps à me balader avec mes livres, les seules choses qui pouvaient m'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce nouveau monde, mon nouveau monde.

Dimanche soir arriva très vite, je faisais tranquillement mes valises plaint soigneusement mes vêtements, mes fournitures… J'ai cru que ça n'allait jamais rentrée dans ma grande valise, et oui j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de vouloir tout emmener…lol. Mais de toute façon si j'oubliais quelque chose mes parents me l'enverront…

Je m'endormis tant bien que mal, en pensant au lendemain, mon voyage…

Voilà c'est fini pour cette fois, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! Je sais que pour le moment y'a pas beaucoup d'action, mais c'est que le début d'année, et j'ai plein de choses en réserve…

J'attends vite vos reviews si vous voulez la suite… bisous à tous


	3. Chapter 3

Chp3 Rencontres…

« Dépêche toi tu vas être en retard ! »

« Oui, oui je fais ce que je peux ! »

Ca y est, comme à chaque fois faut qu'elle me stresse encore plus ! Je m'étais pourtant levée tôt, et ma valise était faite depuis la veille, mais je ne sis pas comment je fais pour être tout le temps en retard ! J'étais devant le miroir de ma chambre et je me coiffais avec soin autant faire bonne impression dès le début mes cheveux étaient tirés en arrière, avec des mèches lâchées un peu partout, et comme mes cheveux ondulent naturellement j'étais satisfaite du résultat rapidement.

Je dévalait ensuite les escaliers, jusqu'au hall, ma valise y était déjà ainsi que mes parents, qui attendaient depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes !

« C'est pas trop tôt dépêchent toi c'est à 11h »

« Je suis prête on peu partir » dis-je après avoir enfilé mes chaussures et ma veste.

Nous partîmes donc enfin jusqu'à la gare. Après quelques jurons de mon père au volant envers certaines voitures qui n'avançaient pas, et les soupirs d'énervement de ma mère, nous arrivâmes enfin. Ca me faisait doucement rire de les voir dans cet état là, ils stressaient encore plus que moi!

« Viens ma chérie c'est par là, Dumbledore nous a expliqué ce qu'il fallait faire, tiens voilà la voix 9 et 10. »

« Sur mon billet c'est marqué 9 ¾, y'a une erreur ? »

« Non tu dois passer à travers ce mur là » me dit ma mère en me désignant le mur au milieu de la voie

« C'est une blague… »

« Non regarde, ton père va le faire il t'attendra de l'autre côté »

Puis il avança doucement vers le mur puis passa à travers et disparut. Je crois que ce monde n'a pas fini de m'étonner !

« Vas-y maintenant ma chérie »

« Même avec le chariot… »

« Oui voyons ne t'inquiètes pas, allez vas-y, le train va bientôt partir ! »

Je m'avançai alors doucement vers le mur, fermai les yeux attendant un quelconque choc, puis entendis le bruit particulier d'un vieux train, j'ouvris les yeux, et me retrouvai nez à nez avec un magnifique train, et un quai rempli d'enfants de différents âges s'impatientant pour rentrer dedans. Ma mère arriva de suite après moi.

« Alors ma chérie, comment le trouves-tu ? » me demanda mon père.

« Il est magnifique » répondis-je dans un souffle.

« Allez dépêche toi d'y aller, maintenant, à bientôt ma chérie » me dit ma mère.

Elle avait cette attitude que je n'aimais pas, elle était triste mais elle ne le montrait pas, ça me faisait drôle… C'est la première fois que je quitte mes parents pour une si longue durée. Je m'approchai donc de l'une des entrées du train avec ma valise, puis m'approchais d'une fenêtre pour voir mes parents jusqu'au dernier moment. Je leur fis un signe de la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'un petit point à l'horizon. Voilà t'y est maintenant, bon où je dois aller moi… ? Une réponse arriva vite à cette question. Sortie d'un compartiment, je vis une jeune fille s'approcher de moi. Elle avait sûrement mon âge, les cheveux châtains, et quelques tâches de rousseur sur le visage.

« Bonjour » me dit-elle gaiement « tu es bien Sarah n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bonjour, oui c'est bien moi » lui répondis-je.

« Je m'appelle Hermione, je suis en septième année et préfète en chef. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a avertit de ton arrivée et m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi, vu que tu es nouvelle. »

« Oh merci c'est gentil » dis-je soulagée de ne pas avoir à passer le voyage seule sans connaître personne.

« Il m'a aussi dit que tu allais à Gryffondor, j'y suis aussi. Viens je vais te présenter à mes amis ils sont tous à Gryffondor aussi. Mais avant je dois aller faire un tour dans mon compartiment chercher quelque chose, tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Oui bien sur ». Elle avait l'air vraiment gentille, je pense bien m'entendre avec. « Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec tes amis dans ton compartiment ? » lui demandais-je.

« Et bien les deux préfets en chef ont leur propre compartiment, il y a une fille et un garçon, mais entre nous, mon camarade est une vraie calamité, c'est un Serpentard, la pire des maisons, je te mets juste en garde, ne fais pas attention à lui, c'est un idiot »

« Très bien, merci, de toute façon je verrais par moi-même ce qu'il en est, je préfère juger par moi-même, tu sais. J'ai la fâcheuse habitude de bien m'entendre avec des personnes qui se détestent entre elles… » lui dis-je en rigolant.

« Comme tu veux, mais je t'assure c'est un cas désespéré » me dit-elle en riant également.

Nous arrivâmes à son compartiment toujours en riant, et elle ouvrit la porte. A l'intérieur il y avait déjà quelqu'un, un jeune homme ça doit être lui me dis-je. En tout cas si il est stupide, il est tout de même séduisant… Il était blond, la peau assez pâle, et des yeux d'un gris bleu perçant. Le son de sa voix ne tarda pas à se faire entendre.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu reviendrai pas Granger, je pensais être vraiment tranquille pour une fois sans que mon air soit pollué » sortit-il d'une voix glaciale. En effet il a l'air très sociable comme garçon rigolais-je intérieurement. « Et t'es qui toi ? » me demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut remarqué ma présence.

« Bonjour je suis une nouvelle, je m'appelle Sarah » lui dis-je tout de même.

« Oh c'est donc toi… » marmonna-t-il en me dévisageant, et me regardant de haut en bas. Ca me mit de suite mal à l'aise…

« C'est bon, Sarah on peut y aller, je ne vais t'imposer cette fouine une seconde de plus »

Je souris doucement à cette remarque. Elle a du caractère, ça tombe bien moi aussi, au moins on ne s'ennuiera pas toute les deux ! Nous partîmes ensuite vers un autre compartiment, il était déjà occupé par deux garçons, un brun et un rouquin, et deux filles, une rouquine sa sœur ? et une blonde avec des yeux de poisson, qui lisait un magasine à l'envers…ouh la…

« Salut tout le monde » dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

« Salut » répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

« Je vous présente Sarah, c'est la nouvelle » leur dit-elle en me désignant.

Oh mon dieu c'est ellepensa Harry dans sa tête agit normalement surtout, plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

« Salut » dis-je timidement, je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude mais je me trouve dans un monde totalement inconnu, je suis un peu perdue…

« Salut » me dit le rouquin « moi c'est Ron, et je te présente ma sœur Ginny » il me désigna la rouquine à côté de lui Gagné ! « Elle la bas c'est Luna, elle est un peu bizarre mais fais pas gaffe » me chuchota-t-il.

Je me retins de pouffer à cette remarque.

« J'avais bien remarqué » lui chuchotais-je en souriant « faut pas être net pour lire un truc à l'envers, à non maintenant c'est en diagonale… »

Tout le monde sourit à ma remarque, seul Luna n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu, trop plongée dans sa lecture…

« Et voici Harry » continua Hermione en me désignant le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

« Bonjour » lui dis-je.

« Bonjour » me dit-il en souriant.

Ce que je vis me figea sur place, comment c'est possible ça. Il avait un cicatrice sur le front en forme d'éclair… c'est exactement la même que moi… sauf que moi elle n'est pas en plein milieu de ma figure heureusement

« Qu'est qui t'arrive ? » me demanda-t-il « c'est ma cicatrice, tu me connais ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui j'ai l'habitude maintenant tu sais que tout le monde fasse cette tête en voyant ma cicatrice » Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible qu'elle me connaisse, Dumbledore m'a bien dit qu'elle ne savait rien à propos de moi où Voldemort… Pourquoi réagit-elle comme ça… Autant faire comme si de rien était… Je n'aime pas leur mentir ! pensa Harry en regardant Ron et Hermione.

« Non, je suis désolé, à vrai dire je ne savais rien de ce monde avant la semaine dernière » avouais-je.

« Ah bon » fit Ron, surpris « On devra t'apprendre plein de truc alors ! »

« Ouai mais je pense qu' Hermione sera la mieux placée pour ça » dit Ginny, « c'est la meilleure élève de toute l'école ».

Je vis Hermione rougir, et Ron faire une moue voulant dire 'oui c'est bon je sais'.

« Ca tombe bien » lui dis-je « je suis aussi l'une des meilleures à mon ancienne école ! Et j'adore me donner à fond quand je suis motivée ! »

Hermione sourit de plus belle, et je vis Ron baisser la tête et murmurer un truc du genre « pitié pas une autre Hermione ! », ce qui fit rire Harry.

D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit violemment, et le garçon de tout à l'heure avança avec deux autres derrière, on aurait deux gorilles.

« Je me disais bien qu'il y avait une odeur putride pas loin d'ici, maintenant que j'en ai trouvé la source, ça m'étonne pas ! »

« Dégage Malefoy ! » scanda Harry.

« J'aurais espérer un meilleur accueil Potter, t'as pas été bien élevé ? Oups c'est vrai j'avais oublié que t'as jamais eu personne pour t'apprendre les bonnes manières… »

Harry se leva d'un seul coup, les poings levés, mais Ron et Hermione réussirent à le retenir.

« On t'as dit de partir, t'es sourd » grogna Hermione, les yeux noirs de haine.

« Tu vois Sarah »commença-t-il en s'adressant à moi « j'aurais pensé qu'en tant que nouvelle tu choisirais un peu mieux tes fréquentations… Avec moi, tu serais beaucoup mieux… »

« Merci, mais je sais encore choisir les gens fréquentables, c'est pour ça que je reste avec eux, d'autre part tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite est-ce que c'est assez clair ! »

« Très bien, mais tu ne te rend pas compte de ton erreur… Ton camp n'est pas là… »

Et il sortit suivi des deux autres, ils ne revinrent pas de tout le voyage.

Suite à cet incident, Ron discuta un long moment sur le moyen le plus efficace de se venger de 'la vermine blonde' en passant par toutes sortes d'idées saugrenues (l'enfermer dans les toilettes avec mimi geignarde, où lui offrir un sac remplis de quelques inventions bien senties de Fred et Georges, dont j'appris au passage qu'ils étaient ses frères), puis nous continuâmes à parler encore et encore et ce jusqu'à l'arrivée du train. Quelques minutes avant, nous nous changeâmes pour mettre nos uniformes et nos robes (plutôt grand manteau finalement) et nous sortîmes. Il faisait très sombre autour mais le quai était bien allumé.

« Par ici les premières années ! » entendis-je gronder près de nous.

« C'est Hagrid non ? » demandais-je.

« Oui » me répondit Hermione « tu le connais ? » me dit-elle surprise.

« Oui quand je suis allée faire mes achats avec Dumbledore, on l'a croisé en partant, il a l'air vraiment très gentil »

« Oui t'as complètement raison, il est génial » me dit Harry.

Il ne m'avait pas beaucoup parlé dans le train, il avait été plutôt discret. J'avais souvent repensé à cette cicatrice pendant le trajet, je suis parano, c'est n'importe quoi me dis-je finalement c'est juste une coïncidence…

Nous avançâmes vers des calèches qui étaient tenus par des espèces de chevaux noirs luisant très moches à vrai dire, limite effrayants…

« C'est quoi c'est truc là ? » demandais-je un peu dégoûtée.

« Tu peux les voir ! » me demanda Ron surpris.

« Oui pourquoi, tu peux pas ? »

« Non, en fait seule les personnes qui ont vu mourir quelqu'un peuvent les voir » me dit Hermione d'un ton grave.

« Mais j'ai jamais vu mourir quelqu'un… » dis-je intriguée.

« Vraiment ! Ce n'est pas normal ça… » me répondit-elle du même ton.

Faut que j'en parle à Dumbledore se dit Harry. Elle va finir pas se poser des questions avec tout ça… Et Hermione et Ron me facilite pas vraiment pas la tâche…

FLASHBACK

( A la fin de l'été, au manoir des Malefoys )

« Je compte sur toi mon fils, tu dois faire en sorte qu'elle soit de notre côté, séduit là, tu es très fort à ce jeu il me semble… Nous avons enfin réussi à la retrouver, et le maître souhaite l'avoir à ses côtés. Depuis qu'il sait qu'elle n'est pas morte, c'est sa principale occupation, et le fait que ce soit toi qui y parvienne, serait un grand honneur pour la famille, et tu me rendrais très fier de toi Drago… »

« J'y arriverais père, je vous le promets, elle sera des nôtres… »

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, alors vous en pensez quoi ?

J'espère que vous trouvez que ça bouge un peu plus, mais c'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai en réserve promis !

Vos reviews pleaz, je voudrais savoir si ça vous plait et s'il faut que je continue… Merci d'avance Bisous


	4. Chapter 4

Chp4 L'année va être longue…

Nous montâmes dans les calèches en direction de l'école. Nous arrivâmes rapidement, gravîmes les escaliers, et nous nous installâmes dans une immense salle, elle était éclairée par des centaines de bougies qui flottaient autour de nous. Il y avait quatre immenses tables plus une autre perpendiculaire sûrement pour les profs

« Viens, la table des gryffondors est là » me dit Hermione en me désignant une table à droite.

Nous nous installâmes rapidement.

« Maintenant il va y avoir la répartition des nouveaux élèves dans leur différentes maisons. Tu sais comment ça se passe ? »

« Non pas du tout, Dumbledore m'a juste dit qu'il y avait 4 maisons et que il y avait une répartition au début d'année »

« Mais au fait comment ça se fait que tu sache déjà que tu es à Gryffondor ? » me demanda Ron.

« C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit, il m'a dit que c'est celle où je serais la mieux »

«Bizarre, il a jamais fait ça encore… Encore heureux qu'il t'aies pas mise à Serpentard ma pauvre ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Chut voilà le professeur McGonagall, ça va commencer » dit Hermione.

Une vieille dame habillée d'une grande robe vert émeraude, s'avançait en effet le long de l'allée principale vers la table une petit tabouret en face de la table des professeurs. Elle avait dans les mains un vieux chapeau rabougri, elle le posa sur la chaise, derrière elle, les premières années s'étaient avancés jusqu'au tabouret. Ils avaient l'air mort de peur… A ma grande surprise, le chapeau s'ouvrit en une fente et commença à chanter une chanson, celle-ci présentait l'école et chaque maison, personnellement je pense que le choix de Gryffondor est bien pour moi en effet même si je mettais un peu reconnue aussi dans la description des Serpentards Heureusement que je n'y suis pas quand même, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir bonne réputation…. Une fois terminée, le professeur McGonagall prit la parole :

« Bienvenue à vous jeunes gens, vous allez maintenant être répartis dans votre maison grâce à ce chapeau. A l'annonce de votre nom, vous assiérez sur le tabouret et mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête. Abbley Helen »

Une jeune fille s'avança alors timidement vers le tabouret, s'assit et mis le chapeau, quelque seconde après le chapeau s'écria 'Poufsouffle'. La jeune fille redéposa le chapeau et se dirigea vers sa table sous l'acclamation de ceux-ci. S'en suivit tous le autres, la répartition dura environ vingt minutes, puis le professeur Dumbledore se leva et commença à parler :

« Tout d'abord Bienvenue à tous, maintenant que chacun à retrouver sa maison, je vais pouvoir donner quelques indications sur l'école. La forêt interdite est bien sur, comme son nom l'indique, interdite, si toutefois l'envie vous venait de désobéir ne vous étonnez pas de quelques disparitions parmi vos camarades… »

Les premières années se regardèrent assez inquiets, au moins ils étaient prévenus ! (lol)

« En ce qui concerne les objets interdits, vous pourrez en voir la liste dans le bureau de M. Rusard notre concierge. Et pour finir le couvre-feu est à 20h pour les premières et deuxièmes années, et 21h pour les autres, ceux qui resteront flâné dans les couloirs seront punis bien évidemment. Voilà je pense que c'est tout, je ne vais pas faire attendre plus longtemps vos estomacs affamés, bon appétit ! »

C'est alors qu'à ma plus grande surprise, la table se remplie d'un coup de nourriture, au plus grand bonheur de Ron dont l'estomac faisait des siennes depuis le moment où il s'était assis. Je me servis un peu de tout, moi aussi j'avais faim !

« Y été temf kan mem, chavai fin moich » prononça Ron la bouche pleine.

« C'est vraiment bon ici ! » dis-je entre deux bouchées.

« J'espère que les elfes sont payés au moins » dit Hermione assez fort.

« Oh tu vas pas recommencer avec ça ! » s'exclama Ron, qui avait pour une fois la bouche vide.

« Bien sur que si, Ron, c'est complètement normal ! »

« C'est quoi le problème » demandais-je doucement à Harry.

« En fait ce sont des elfes de maison qui tiennent le château propre si tu veux, qui cuisinent etc… et ils font ça depuis toujours gratuitement, ils sont très honorés de nous servir comme ça et ne demandent rien en échange, au contraire ils refusent quoi que ce soit, le plus grand malheur c'est quand leur maître leur donne un vêtement, cela signifie qu'ils sont 'libres', virés si tu préfères. »

« Mais pourquoi Hermione réagit comme ça alors ? »

« Elle ne veut rien entendre et dit que c'est de l'esclavagisme de les faire travailler sans qu'ils soient payés, elle est très bornée » me dit-il en rigolant.

« Je vois ça ! » m'exclamais-je.

En effet depuis le début de la conversation Ron et Hermione n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer ! C'était comique quand même !

Arriva la fin du repas, il fallait maintenant aller dormir, demain les premiers cours commenceraient, valait mieux être en forme !

« Bon maintenant, il faut amener les gnomes dans leur chambres ! »

« Ron, franchement ! » s'exclama Hermione en lançant un regard noir à son camarade.

« Mlle Granger, attendez s'il vous plait, vous aussi Mlle Nills »

Le professeur McGonagall s'avançait vers nous.

« Mlle Granger, comme vous le savez, vous avez une chambre commune avec M.Malefoy en tant que préfets en chef, mais exceptionnellement cette année, avec la présence de mademoiselle Nills en plus, nous avons décidé de la faire cohabiter avec vous pour qu'elle puisse avoir de bons repères, pour les cours par exemple, vous serez à même de l'aider, ça ne vous dérange pas Mlle Nills ? »

« Non pas du tout, au contraire ça me fait très plaisir » répondis-je enthousiaste.

« Bon très bien, veuillez me suivre je vais vous montrer votre chambre. »

L'autre garçon Malefoy nous avait rejoint et nous partîmes donc. Nous la suivîmes à travers plusieurs couloirs et étages puis nous arrivâmes devant un magnifique tableau, représentant une grande dame très élégante, habillée de blanc.

« Mais ça bouge ! » m'exclamais-je surpris !

« Ici les tableaux et les photos bougent et parlent même des fois » me répondit Hermione.

« Le mot de passe sera ' Artanis ', voilà je vais vous laissez vous installer maintenant. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir professeur et merci » répondit Hermione.

J'étais déjà rentrée dans la pièce. Elle était magnifique, il y avait un grand canapé en cuir foncé et deux autres fauteuils et une grande cheminée en face. De l'autre côté de la pièce il y avait une grande table et une énorme bibliothèque derrière un régal j'adore les livres ! Au fond de la pièce il y avait quatre portes, une pour chaque chambre et la salle de bain peut-être me dis-je.

« C'est magnifique » entendis-je derrière moi.

« Oui tu as raison » répliquais-je à Hermione

« Bon on ferait bien d'aller dormir maintenant »

« Oui tu as raison… » lui dis-je « il est vraiment antipathique celui là c'est pas possible ! » m'exclamais-je alors que Malefoy venait de faire claquer sa porte de chambre.

« Et encore il n'a pas sorti une seule insulte c'est bizarre je t'assure ! Peut-être qu'il est fatigué, on a de la chance ! »

Et nous nous mîmes à rire. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers nos chambres, nous nous dîmes bonne nuit.

Ma chambre était splendide et très spacieuse. Un grand lit à baldaquin était installé contre le mur à droite. Et j'avais le droit à un grand balcon rien que pour moi ! Les couleurs étaient chaudes dans les tons or et rouge comme gryffondor . Je sentais la fatigue montée d'un seul coup, je me mis en nuisette et partit me coucher, je m'endormis rapidement dans la chaleur et la douceur d'un bon lit…

« J'espère qu'il fera l'affaire » dit une voix glaciale.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Maître, vous aurez satisfaction, moi tout comme ma famille sommes totalement dévoués à vous, j'ai confiance en mon fils… »

« Il a intérêt à réussir Lucius, sinon je m'occuperais personnellement de son cas… »

« Oui maître »

« Tu peux y aller, je te contacterais plus tard pour savoir où en sont les choses »

« Bien Maître. Au revoir »

Il sortit. Mais la voix continua de parler.

« Je sens tous ses pouvoirs, elle tient de moi Nagini tu sais, » un immense serpent s'était lové au pied du fauteuil sur lequel était assis Voldemort, « elle est promise à un grand avenir avec moi, quand j'aurais réussi à faire ce que je veux, personne ne pourra plus m'arrêter… »

Je marche le long d'une allée, il y a beaucoup de vent, c'est la nuit J'ai froid me dis-je en couvrant mes bras nus de mes mains. Je porte une longue robe noire qui flotte derrière moi.

« Eh oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Cela fait maintenant longtemps que je marche, Cette allée ne finit donc pas… ? Où suis-je … ?

« Eh oh ! »

Pourquoi personne ne me répond ! Subitement je m'arrête, je suis à l'entrée d'un immense champ, il y a un feu au centre. Je m'approche doucement, des formes noires se dessinent, ils parlent, non ils chantent mais tout bas, je ne distingue pas ce qu'ils disent. Ils ne semblent pas s'apercevoir de ma présence. Puis d'un coup ils se retournent sur moi…

« Maîtresse, c'est fait, ils ne vous gêneront plus… »

« Très bien » m'entendis-je alors dire. Je parle, c'est ma voix mais je ne me contrôle pas… « Je vais pouvoir faire ce que mon père m'a demandé dans ce cas là, vous avez bien travaillé »

« Je savais que tu y arriverai ma fille »

Je me retourne pour voir la personne qui vient de me parler…

« Nooooon ! » m'exclamais-je en me réveillant en sueur ah mes yeux, ils brûlent… !

C'était quoi ça ? Je n'avais encore jamais rêvé un truc pareil… C'est rien juste un mauvais rêve ça arrive à tout le monde Ca avait l'air si réel pourtant… J'allais dans la salle de bain, me passer un coup d'eau fraîche sur le visage, mes yeux, qu'est-ce que ça me pique…. Je soufflais un bon coup puis repartis me coucher. Cette fois je dormis d'un sommeil sans rêve à mon plus grand soulagement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp5 Premiers cours, premières impressions

« Aaaaaawww »

Je viens juste de me réveiller et je m'étire tranquillement dans mon lit. A part mon rêve j'avais passé une très bonne nuit. Bon il est peut-être l'heure de se bouger un peu je vais aller prendre une bonne douche tiens. Je pris alors mes affaires de toilettes, mes habits, et je me dirigeai vers la porte que je n'avais pas ouverte la veille et que je supposais être la salle de bain. Quand je rentrai dedans, je fus comme la veille émerveillée, ça va devenir une habitude maintenant ! Tout en marbre et extrêmement luxueux, trois lavabos, une grande baignoire, et une douche. C'était réellement magnifique. Je me dirigeai alors vers la douche, enlevai ma nuisette et commençai à faire couler l'eau. Une bonne douche bien fraîche rien de mieux pour commencer la journée ! Tout d'un coup j'entendis du bruit dans la pièce J'ai oublié de fermer à clé mince !

« Qui est là ? »

« C'est moi » me répondit Hermione, « je reprends juste mes affaires je les avais oubliées, t'inquiètes on voit rien la vitre est complètement opaque ! » ajouta-t-elle en voyant ma tête. « Je t'attends dehors ok, »

« Ok je me dépêche »

Puis j'entendis la porte se refermer. Quelques minutes après je sortis finalement de la douche, et m'enroulai dans une grosse serviette. J'étais accoudée au lavabo quand j'entendis la poignée se tourner.

« T'as encore oublié quelque chose Herm… » je m'arrêtai net en voyant qui venait d'entrer.

« Tu devrais fermer la porte Nills, n'importe qui peut rentrer… » me répondis Malefoy avec un petit sourire.

Et mer… (credi restons polis lol)

« Oui c'est ça t'inquiète j'y penserais la prochaine fois… Tu peux sortir maintenant s'il te plaît j'aimerais bien m'habiller tranquillement » lui rétorquai-je voyant qu'il ne partait pas.

« C'est bon, mais dépêche-toi t'es pas toute seule je te signale » répondit-il ayant repris la même voix froide que d'habitude.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je ressortis et rejoignit Hermione qui était assise sur le canapé un livre de cours à la main. Malefoy passa à côté de moi en lançant un « c'est pas trop tôt » exaspérant, puis disparu dans la salle de bain.

« Je fais quoi je l'étripes tout de suite où j'attends cinq minutes ? » lançais-je alors à Hermione qui pouffa de rire aussitôt.

« En tout cas le jour où ça arrivera promet moi de m'inviter je veux voir ça ! Allez viens on va aller prendre le petit déj' je meurs de faim ! »

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la Grande Salle. Ce matin, le plafond avait changé de couleur il était d'un bleu ciel éclatant. Quand je demandai à Hermione le pourquoi du comment, elle m'expliqua que le plafond était comme M.Météo. Nous partîmes ensuite nous assoire à côté de Ron et Harry qui étaient déjà là.

« Bonjour ! Alors bien dormi ? » me lança Ron.

« Oh que oui comme un bébé ! » mentis-je, repensant à mon rêve.

« Le courrier n'est pas encore arrivé ? » demanda Hermione avant de mordre dans son toast.

« Non mais ça ne devrait plus tarder » répondit Harry, décidément très intéressé par le fond de sa tasse.

J'irai voir Dumbledore ce soir, le plus vite sera le mieux

« Tiens le voilà »

Tout d'un coup je vis des dizaines d'hiboux traverser le plafond en direction de différents élèves et leur larguer différents paquets ou lettres.

« Je suppose qu'après le plafond météo, il y a les hiboux facteurs ? » demandai-je à mes camarades.

« Oui comme tu peux le voir, ils servent à ça, d'ailleurs si tu veux envoyer des lettres à ta famille je te montrerai la volière plus tard » me dit Hermione en défaisant son journal.

« Ouai j'aimerai bien leur raconter mon arrivée »

« Alors, du nouveau ? » demanda Harry qui s'était décidé à lâcher sa petite cuillère.

« Les Aurors ont ouverts une enquête sur un certain, Rob Gillen, un employé au ministère, ils le soupçonnent d'être un espion de Voldemort, mais à part ça non rien de nouveau, c'est temps-ci, Il se fait discret on dirait, tant mieux mais ça doit couvrir quelque chose, vous trouvez pas ? »

« Oui sûrement, j'essaierai d'en savoir plus par mon père sur ce Gillen. » répondit Ron.

« Je vais encore vous paraître inculte mais c'est quoi des Aurors et c'est qui Voldemort ? »

Au prononcement de son nom Ron eu un petit sursaut, comme à l'instant lorsqu' Hermione avait lu le journal.

« Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer » me sortit Harry rapidement, « pour l'instant on ferait bien de regarder nos emplois du temps pour ne pas être en retard. »

En effet quelque secondes plutôt, un jeune homme avait déposé les emplois du temps près de nous. Hermione me tendit une feuille remplies de cases vides.

« Tiens, le professeur McGonagall m'a prévenu pour ça. Tu dois assister à tous les cours principaux et noter ceux où tu te sens le plus à ton aise, elle te fera ensuite un emploi du temps perso, où il y aura tes matières obligatoires et d'autres où tu pourra aller si tu en a envie, le reste du temps normal des cours, tu auras s'il faut des cours de rattrapage, ça te convient ? »

« Oui, je sens que ça va le faire » répondis-je en souriant.

« Oh non c'est pas possible, ils veulent notre mort où quoi ! » s'exclama Ron, le nez dans son emploi du temps.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« On commence par un double cour de Potions ! Avec les Serpentards en plus pour changer ! Et après double cour de Divination, cet après-midi, double Métamorphose et on finit par soin aux créatures magiques, ça ça va encore, mais on se retrouve encore avec les autres imbéciles ! On va être morts à la fin de l'année ! »

« Oh ça va Ron, c'est pas la fin du monde, au contraire tu devrais bosser encore plus pour tes ASPICS ! Les examens en fin d'année » ajouta-t-elle à mon égard voyant mon œil interrogateur. « Moi j'ai juste Arithmancie à la place de Divination. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez gardé cette matière cette année… »

« Pour dormir ! » s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix, sous le regard désespéré d'Hermione !

« Tu n'aura qu'à aller avec eux pour voir et si ça te plaît pas tu viendra avec moi ok ? » m'adressa-t-elle.

« Pas de problème » répondis-je

« Bon on fera mieux d'y aller maintenant » dit Harry. « Si on a le malheur d'arriver en retard, on aura droit à des points en moins dès le début avec Rogue ! »

Nous commençâmes à partir, tout en discutant.

« C'est le prof, Rogue ? » demandai-je

« Oui et c'est une plaie, il est exécrable » me répondit Harry « tu verras il a une dent contre les gryffondors en particulier moi, et il ne rate pas une occasion de nous enlever des points ! »

« Des points ? »

« Oui en fait tout au long de l'année, chaque maison gagne ou perd des points selon le bon où mauvais comportement des élèves. A la fin de l'année la maison qui a le plus de points remporte la coupe, et la salle se voit décorée aux couleurs de celle-ci.

« Ok, je suis désolée de vous demander tout ça, ça doit être énervant de vous répéter… »

« Non ne t'inquiètes pas c'est normal tu ne connais rien, nous on est là pour ça, n'hésite pas à nous demander » me répondit Harry en souriant.

Elle a l'air si fragile pour l'instant, je ne sais pas si c'est l'instinct fraternel mais il faut que je la protège, après tout c'est la dernière personne vivante de ma famille…

Nous arrivâmes devant la salle, ça ressemblait plus à un cachot quand même. Tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour rentrer » gronda une voix très antipathique.

« C'est lui ? » demandais-je priant pour que ce soit une erreur, pitié juste une erreur ! Ou un remplaçant !

« C'est lui » me répondit Ron en soufflant. Mon espoir s'envola aussitôt.

Nous nous assîmes au fond de la salle. Il se lave jamais les cheveux ou quoi ?

« Comme vous le savez déjà cette année est la dernière pour vous, ce qui signifie qu'à la fin de l'année il y a les ASPICS. J'attends de vous cette année, une attention sans limites et beaucoup d'efforts, je ne ferais aucun cadeau » dit-il froidement en insistant sur les derniers mots les yeux fixés sur Harry. « Je suppose que vous êtes la nouvelle »

Je sursautai, il s'adressait à moi.

« Oui monsieur, c'est moi »

« Très bien vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours pour que je vous évalue, et pour voir s'il y a besoin de vous donner des cours supplémentaire. » Sans attendre de réponses, il enchaîna « bien et pour aujourd'hui nous allons voir l'une des plus difficiles potions que l'on puisse faire, la potion du Polynectar, je mets comme d'habitude les instructions au tableau, je veux juste que vous fassiez les bases aujourd'hui, seulement je veux que vous la meniez à bien, pour cela vous aurez un mois, et vous serez notés à la fin. Vous pouvez commencer » Il tapa contra le tableau et des lignes apparurent.

Je vis Hermione, Harry et Ron sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » leur demandai-je

« Hermione la déjà fait alors qu'on n'était qu'en deuxième année, alors celle là on connaît ! Mais chut, on n'a bien sur jamais fait ça… » me sortit Harry avec un faux air innocent.

Je souris à cet aveu. Je les appréciais vraiment beaucoup tous les trois, une amitié en puissance. Le reste de la journée se passa très bien pour moi, j'étais passé par la case « bureau du prof » à chaque fin de cours, j'étais obligé de prendre Potions (beurk !) Métamorphose, et Charmes. J'ai aussi choisi ces matières là en rattrapage, je compte aussi sur Hermione pour m'aider! Et sinon je me contenterais de suivre les cours normalement. Le soir après le dîner Hermione et moi nous regagnâmes nos chambres.

« Je vais me coucher »me dit Hermione, « je suis crevée »

« Ok moi je vais rester dans le salon pour avancer un peu mes cours »

« Très bien, à demain alors »

« A demain »

Elle ferma sa porte, et je m'installai sur le canapé devant la petite table, je posai mes affaires et commençai à lire un peu. Je ne l'entendis pas rentrer…

« Déjà en train de bosser Nills ! »

« Et oui comme tu peux le voir » répondis-je d'un ton monocorde. Qu'il vienne pas m'énerver je suis pas d'humeur

« Je-sais-tout t'as enfin lâcher ? » me dit-il en s'installant à côté de moi.

« Elle est partie dormir, et elle s'appelle Hermione » lui lançais-je avec un regard noir.

« Ok je vois qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases, il vaudrait mieux qu'on s'entendent vu qu'on a une année à passer ensemble » me dit-il subitement en souriant.

c'est quoi ce plan

« C'est vrai, mais il faut dire que tu me facilite pas la tâche depuis hier »

« C'est pour ça que je vais me rattraper » me dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. « Tu verras… »

Bizarre ce mec, mignon mais bizarre

Je continuai encore un peu puis gagnée par la fatigue, je finis par aller me coucher »

« En effet c'est étrange Harry, mais n'oublie pas qui elle est, tout est possible avec elle… Pour les sombrals, je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi mais il n'y a rien d'inquiétant pour l'instant, quant à ta cicatrice, il y a peut-être un lien que nous ignorons encore, et qui sait peut-être qu'elle n'y prêtera plus attention…»

« Oui vous avez raison monsieur… Autre chose, dois-je toujours ne rien dire à Ron et Hermione, ils ne me facilitent pas la tâche… j'ai échappé à l'histoire de ma vie ce matin, et à celle de Voldemort en même temps. »

« Tu peux lui raconter Harry, il faut qu'elle sache à qui elle a à faire, si tu ne lui dit pas quoi que se soit de plus, elle ne saura pas qu'il y a un rapport avec elle. »

« D'accord, je lui dirai la prochaine fois qu'elle demandera »dit Harry soulagé de pouvoir au moins dire cela.

« Sinon Harry, comment la trouves-tu ? »

« Très gentille à vrai dire, elle semble si fragile ici pour l'instant, j'ai envie de la protéger de mon mieux »

« Continue Harry, il faut qu'elle se sente en confiance, rien n'est plus fort que l'amour familial, tu es mieux placé que quiconque pour le savoir… Tu ferais bien d'aller dormir maintenant Harry, il se fait tard. Surtout n'hésite pas à revenir me voir quand tu le désires, ma porte t'es toujours ouverte. »

« Merci professeur, bonne nuit » dit-il en s'en allant.

Voilà pour ce chapitre, alors vous en pensez quoi ? A votre avis que va-t-il se passer ? Continuez à laisser vos reviews c'est important et ça prend trois secondes svp ça m'encourage ! Merci d'avance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp6 S'habituer… On fait ce qu'on peut !

Une semaine déjà !

Et oui, cela fait une semaine que je suis ici, moi deuxième chez moi, je me sens tellement bien ici ! A vrai dire je suis aidée par mes amis, ils sont géniaux, je peux leur demander n'importe quoi ! Hermione m'explique tous les cours, (à part la divination, je suis restée avec les garçons, la prof me fait trop délirer…lol), Ron me fait rire et Harry… il est vraiment adorable avec moi, très protecteur, et toujours là pour m'écouter.

Nous sommes samedi matin, et avec Hermione nous révisons dans la salle commune des préfets. Elle essaye de m'apprendre quelques trucs.

« Bon alors, pour commencer, tu vas essayer un sort de première année très facile, c'est le sortilège 'Alohomora' il sert à ouvrir une porte fermée à clé. » m'expliqua Hermione très sérieuse. « Tiens, tu vas fermer ta porte de chambre à clé et tu vas t'entraîner dessus d'accord ? »

« Ok » répondis-je perplexe en me levant.

Je ferme donc ma porte à clé, la pose sur la table, prend ma baguette et vise la serrure.

« Alohomora ! » dis-je très fort.

D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit comme si elle avait reçue une tornade s'y était engouffrée, et alla frapper contre le mur. Nda : elle est douée quand même ma tite Sarah lol

« Ok » me dit Hermione un peu surprise, « euh, je crois qu'on va passer au niveau supérieur » ajouta-t-elle en allant vérifier l'état de la pauvre porte. « On va essayer un peu de métamorphose tiens. Prends ta plume, tu vas essayer de la transformer en souris. La formule c'est 'Animago Transformo' et surtout pense bien à l'animal que tu veux obtenir. »

« Ouh la, ça à pas l'air très simple ton truc ! » dis-je encore un peu sonnée par ce que je venais de faire. Bah apparemment c'était pas sensé faire ça…

« C'est de cinquième année, je veux juste voir jusqu'où tu peux aller… » dit-elle à moitié absente, le regard pointé sur ma baguette attendant que je fasse ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

« Très bien, Animago Transformo ! ». Une lumière jaillit de ma baguette et vint frapper ma plume qui se transforma en une chose bizarre… Une souris certes mais avec des plumes… !

« Bon attends je vais arranger ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant ! « La pauvre souris ! ». Elle prononça une formule et ma plume revint à son état d'origine.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et Malefoy entra dans la pièce. Depuis notre dernière conversation, il restait toujours poli en ma présence, ce qui me surprenait tout autant qu'Hermione qui n'avait pas entendu un seul 'Sang de Bourbe' depuis le début d'année !

« Bonjour, alors on s'entraîne ? » lança-t-il en s'avançant vers nous.

« Bah oui tu vois bien » rétorqua Hermione d'un ton glacial.

« Bon, je vois que je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici, je vous laisse, à plus tard Nills… » il me sourit en disant ça, et parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« Il est vraiment bizarre, tu sais, j'ai l'impression qu'il mijote quelque chose… » dit Hermione d'un ton agacé.

« Peut-être qu'il essaie vraiment d'être gentil après tout, il ne m'a rien fait jusqu'à présent… Bon peut-être rentrer dans la salle de bain alors que je n'avais qu'une serviette sur moi, mais bon il avait pas fait exprès hein !» répondis-je nonchalamment.

« Ca se voit que tu ne le connais pas, mais bon puisqu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir te chercher des ennuis tant mieux pour toi… » répondit-elle finalement « Bon on s'y remet ? »

Nous continuâmes encore pendant environ deux heures, je suppliai Hermione d'aller prendre l'air, je n'en pouvais plus alors qu'elle semblait encore prête pour deux heures de plus ! Nous partîmes donc dehors, rejoignant ainsi Harry, Ron et Ginny qui s'étaient installés près du lac. Hermione eut droit à quelques sarcasmes de la part de Ron à propos de mon 'entraînement', et après environ une heure de discussion, nous repartîmes en direction de l'école, nos ventres criant famine (enfin surtout celui de Ron…). Nous nous installâmes à la table pour déjeuner. Au milieu du repas nous fûmes interrompus par le professeur McGonagall.

« Potter, comme vous êtes encore capitaine de l'équipe au Quidditch cette année, vous aurez donc des sélections à faire rapidement, vous noterez les noms sur un parchemin que vous afficherez dans votre sale commune. Voilà c'est tout, bon appétit jeunes gens. »

« Merci professeur » Nous avions tous répondus d'une même voix.

Puis elle parti en direction de la table des professeurs.

« On fera ça la semaine prochaine, d'accord Ron ? »

« Ok »fit-il plutôt flatté d'être un ancien de l'équipe.

« Je pourrais assister aussi, j'aimerais bien voir à quoi ça ressemble ? » demandais-je d'une voix suppliante.

« Bien sur que oui, mais faudra t'expliquer un peu les règles quand même. » me répondit Harry tout sourire.

« Oh c'est pas la peine, Dumbledore m'a déjà tout expliqué et j'ai trouvé ça passionnant, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais bien voir ça en vrai !» dis-je sous les regards ahuris de Ron et d'Hermione. Ron parce que ça l'étonnait que je m'y intéresse et Hermione… parce que ça l'exaspérait que je m'y intéresse !

Nous mangeâmes rapidement, puis avec Hermione nous nous dirigeâmes vers la volière pour envoyer ma première lettre à mes parents, j'avais décidé d'attendre d'avoir un peu plus de choses à dire. Puis nous nous séparâmes, elle décida d'aller dans la bibliothèque et moi je me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour me reposer un peu. Je rentrai dans ma chambre et m'endormit rapidement…

« Tu sera des nôtres et tu feras ce que je te dis à partir de maintenant, me suis-je bien fait comprendre… ? »

« Aaaah ! », je m'étais dressée sur mon lit, affolée. ah mes yeux !

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! »

Malefoy venait d'entrer, le regard inquiet.

« Rien, c'est rien, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve c'est tout… »mentis-je, encore secoué par mon réveil brutal.

« T'as hurlée comme je ne sais quoi, j'ai cru qu'on t'agressai » me dit-il doucement en s'asseyant à mes côtés « tu es sûre que ça va » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, t'inqui… quoi qu'est-ce qui y a ? » Il venait de faire des yeux ronds quand je l'avais regardé.

« Non, non j'ai juste cru que t'avais une couleur d'yeux bizarre… J'ai du rêvé comme toi, ça vient de ta chambre à tout les coups » sortit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Ouai c'est ça, moque toi » lui rétorquais-je en souriant à mon tour.

« Bon vu que ça va, je vais y aller, je partais quand je t'ai entendue, à plus tard. »

« Merci, a plus. »

Ca faisait deux fois que ça revenait en une semaine, et ça ne me disait rien qui vaille…

Le reste du week-end se passa sans encombre, je continuai à m'entraîner avec Hermione et il s'avérait que j'étais plutôt douée ! Une autre semaine se passa sans problème, même mon rêve ne venait pas troubler mon sommeil. Nous étions un lundi matin, au petit déjeuner, Hermione venait de recevoir la Gazette.

« Oh oh… »

« Quoi 'oh oh' ? »

« Vous savez Rob Gillen, que le ministère cherchait, il a été retrouvé mort hier soir dans le sud de Londres… »

« C'est pas vrai » fit Harry en lui arrachant le journal des mains « encore un coup de Voldemort… » Ron gémit à ce nom.

« Est-ce que vous allez enfin m'expliquer qui c'est celui-là ? » leur dis-je impatiente.

« Harry je pense qu'elle à le droit de savoir maintenant qu'elle est avec nous… » dit Hermione d'un ton mystérieux…

« Oui, tu as raison…, je te dirais tout ce soir d'accord, on aura qu'à aller à la salle sur demande, on sera plus tranquille… »se résigna à dire Harry en attendant l'approbation des ses deux amis.

« D'accord, bon on ferait mieux d'y aller, le cours va commencer »lança Hermione en lâchant le dernier bout de son toast.

« Tu vas laisser ça ? »

« Vas-y Ron, mange le si tu veux ! » s'exaspéra Hermione.

Nous passâmes tranquillement le reste de la journée, puis arriva le grand moment, Hermione et moi nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle…

Pendant ce temps, Malefoy était tranquillement installé dans sa chambre, il écrivait…

« Père,

Ma mission avance doucement mais sûrement, sous peu, je pense avoir une relation amicale avec la fille du seigneur, elle ne se doute de rien et je ne crois pas que Potter et les autres lui aient encore parlé de notre Maître… Avez-vous des suggestions à me proposer pour faire avancer les choses ? Le maître est-il satisfait ?

J'espère avoir bientôt de vos nouvelles,

Mes respects

Drago. »

Voilà qui est fait, allons l'envoyer…

Puis il sortit dans les couloirs un petit sourire aux lèvres…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ah la la quel cachottier celui là alors ! lol

J'espère comme toujours que ça vous a plu… bien que ce chapitre soit un peu court, je me suis relue et j'essaye de corriger des petits trucs, alors promis les prochains seront un peu plus long mais moins de blabla et plus d'action lol ! Je mettrais juste les blabla importants pour l'histoire

Votre avis ?

Kiss à tous !


	7. Chapter 7

Chp7 Des choses à apprendre

Hermione passa trois fois devant un mur, avant qu'une porte apparaisse Je ne m'étonne plus de rien

« C'est la salle sur demande » me dit-il en rentrant « Il faut passer trois fois devant en pensant à un endroit où tu voudrais être selon tes besoins et cette salle se transformera en ce que tu désires. »Intéressant…

Alors qu'elle fermait la porte, je vis que Ron et Harry étaient déjà arrivés, et étaient assis sur un canapé. Nous nous installâmes en face d'eux sur un autre canapé.

Bon alors calme toi, Dumbledore t'as dit tout ce que tu avais le droit de dire alors pas de paniquepensa Harry, dont la tension artérielle avait frisé 25 alors les filles entraient dans la pièce.

« Bon alors, ça va être long tu sais » commença-t-il.

« Pas grave j'adore les histoires » lui dis-je.

« Je te préviens celle-ci n'est pas très gaie… Bon voilà, il y a quelques années, un très grand sorcier du nom de Voldemort… Oh pitié Ron… donc ce sorcier était redouté de tous, il était un grand adepte de la magie noire et régnait en maître sur tout le monde. Il était aidé de ses fidèles Mangemorts, des personnes à son service, qui exécutaient tous les ordres qu'il donnait…. » Mon regard commençait à devenir sombre en effet je m'attends au pire… Il reprit « bref, il y a longtemps il a entendu une prophétie disant que quelqu'un serait peut-être assez puissant pour le vaincre… en l'occurrence il se trouve que c'est… moi »finit-il dans un souffle.

« Mon dieu… »marmonnais-je la main devant ma bouche et les yeux grands ouverts.

« Ce n'est pas fini… Cela s'est passé il y a longtemps. Je n'étais encore que dans le ventre de ma mère. A ce moment là, mes parents furent cachés, mis sous protection, mais alors que je fêtais tout juste mes 1 an, il nous a retrouvés, et il a tué mes parents… avant de se retourner sur moi, pour m'infliger le même sort… Seulement, le sort, au lieu de m'atteindre n'a fait que ricoché sur moi et l'a percuté de plein fouet, à ce moment il ne fut plus qu'une ombre, ni mort ni vivant… » Ne lui dit pas que c'est ta cicatrice, la marque Harry, tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais Dumbledore ne veut pas alors… « pendant quelques années il est resté comme ça, tout le monde croyait qu'il ne reviendrait plus, où du moins l'espérait, personne ne voulait revivre cela… »

« Je sens qu'il y a un 'mais' »articulais-je abasourdie par tout ce que j'entendais…

« En effet, alors que je n'étais qu'en première année ici, il s'est manifesté de nouveau, il avait trouvé assez de force pour pouvoir se redonner un semblant de vie, personne à l'époque ne nous a bien évidemment cru, Dumbledore et moi, mais cela fait bientôt deux ans maintenant, il est revenu avec ses pouvoirs et essaye de retrouver la place qui était la sienne… Voilà tu sais tout, je ne cherche pas à te faire peur tu sais, c'est juste pour te prévenir, pour faire attention maintenant quand tu sortiras… »

« J'avoue que… woua c'est dingue » dis-je comme si je me parlais moi-même « je comprends votre réaction maintenant… merci de m'avoir dit tout ça, je préfère être au courant que de rester dans l'ignorance… Donc vous l'avez combattu toutes ces années… tous les trois… ?

« Nous n'étions jamais bien seul, tu sais mais il nous est arrivé de nous retrouver seul face à lui c'est vrai… et nous avons eu beaucoup de chance de nous en sortir… » Il avait baissé la tête à la fin de la phrase, il pense sûrement à ses parents, à cause de lui, il ne les a jamais connu après tout… Harry pensait à eux certes mais aussi à son parrain Sirius…

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que nous étions là à discuter, je n'en revenais toujours pas, au fond de moi, je sentais de la peur et de la crainte naître… mais c'était bien normal finalement…

Il se faisait tard et nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher. J'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil, la conversation me trottait dans la tête… Comment quelqu'un d'aussi horrible peut exister…. Je m'endormis finalement il devait être pas loin de 2h…

Le lendemain se passa plutôt bien, nous n'abordâmes plus le sujet discuté la veille, à mon grand soulagement je dois l'avouer…

Une autre semaine passa tranquillement, les devoirs se faisaient sentir à présent, ainsi que mes lacunes, mais je me donnais beaucoup pour y arriver, quand je veux quelque chose, j'y arrive quitte à tout écraser sur mon passage, et oui je suis comme ça moi…

« Venez approchez, n'ayez pas peur » gronda la grosse voix d'Hagrid.

Nous étions vendredi matin, Hagrid avait décidé de nous montrer des créatures bizarres aujourd'hui je n'arrivais pas à distinguer la tête du derrière, comme à peu près tout le monde, ce qui nous valu une bonne crise de rire avec Harry, Ron et Hermione !

« Allez prenez les n'ayez pas peur, ils sont doux comme des agneaux »

« Ouai, ils le sont tous avec vous Hagrid… » marmonna Ron, en s'approchant doucement de la bestiole en question, qui n'arrêtait pas de grogner quand il approchait sa main.

« Oh arrête il ne sont pas méchants » répliquais-je en prenant le plus proche de moi, qui au contraire de Ron semblait bien m'aimer !

« Ce sont des Babonks, qui peut me dire leur principales fonctions ? Oui Hermione » désigna-t-il en voyant une main se lever très haut dans le ciel.

« Les Babonks sont des créatures au pouvoir régénérateur, ils peuvent guérir certaines blessures surtout celles empoisonnées, elle sécrètent aussi un liquide permettant de réduire l'acné, mais seulement une fois chauffé, sinon ça produit l'effet inverse… »

« C'est exact, dix points pour Gryffondor ! » s'exclama-t-il ravi.

« Il aurait pas pu le dire plutôt »

J'explosai de rire ! En effet Ron venait de voir toute l'affection que lui portait cette charmante créature, en lui déposant un gentil filet de bave tout le long de la main, provoquant immédiatement de grosses pustules à l'endroit voulu…

« Arrête c'est pas drôle ! » s'exclama-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de s'essuyer la main avec sa manche.

« Bon allez viens Ron, on va allez à l'infirmerie ! Le cours est terminé t'as de la chance !»dit Hermione entre deux fous rires.

« Très drôle » ajouta-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

Après deux bandages sur la main, une dispute en bon et du forme entre Ron et Hermione, deux ou trois sarcasmes des Serpentards et autres points enlevés par notre prof préféré, nous nous couchâmes épuisés.

Nous nous réveillâmes le lendemain de bonne heure pour nous rendre à l'entraînement de Quidditch ; Depuis que j'avais vu les sélections, j'insistais pour assister à tous les entraînements, au plus grand désespoir d'Hermione…lol

« Allez viens pour une fois ! »

« Non » me répondit Hermione, « j'ai des devoirs à finir »

« Mais t'as tout le week-end pour ça ! » m'exclamais-je

« Oui mais j'en ai beaucoup ! » Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour échapper à ce supplicepensa-t-elle.

« Bon d'accord, j'irai toute seule, on se rejoint à la bibliothèque je suppose ? » dis- résignée.

« Oui, pas de problème »

Je partis m'enroulant une légère écharpe autour du cou, il y avait pas mal de vent malgré la période de l'année. Je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs quand quelqu'un m'interpella :

« Nills ! » Malefoy accouru vers moi. « Alors tu vas bien ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas causé toi et moi… » sortit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Oh salut, ouai je sais pas comment on se débrouille, on vit au même endroit et on se croise en coup de vent » répondis-je lui rendant son sourire.

« Ca te dit qu'on ailler discuter un peu là… ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, désolé j'ai promis aux gars que j'irai voir leur entraînement… mais cet après-midi si tu veux… » me dépêchai-je d'ajouter en voyant son air déçu.

« Ouai ok, on se rejoint dans l'entrée, vers 14h ? »

« Parfait, à tout à l'heure alors ! » sortis-je en partant.

Ca avancera peut-être plus vite que prévu finalement… Et il partit de son côté…

J'arrivais tranquillement dans les gradins et m'assis à côté de Neville. Il avait essayer d'intégrer l'équipe en tant que batteur, mais vu que les cognards semblaient plus intéressés par le fait de se retourner contre l'envoyeur, il abandonna rapidement… Du coup comme moi il préférait assister aux entraînements, et nous fîmes alors plus ample connaissance, c'était un garçon adorable bien que maladroit… lol J'avais quand même grâce à lui appris la célèbre chanson 'Weasley est notre roi !'. Grand moment… !

Au bout d'une heure de 'ALLEZ !' ils arrêtèrent leur entraînement merci mon dieu, j'ai plus de voix ! Neville allait attendre les garçons à la sortie mais je préférais rentrer, je lui dis de leur dire bonjour de ma part, et rejoignit l'entrée.

Je me dirigeais donc vers la bibliothèque, pour rejoindre Hermione. Je la trouvais plongée dans un énorme bouquin qu'elle s'empressa de fermer en me voyant arriver…

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis » lui demandais-je.

« Oh rien du tout »

« C'est ça… » répondis-je en lui prenant le livre des mains.

« Non… ! »

« Hermione… c'est ça que tu voulais me cacher… Au contraire fallait me le montrer, je suis en manque moi depuis plus d'un mois ! »

« Je… je voulais pas trop qu'on sache… je… »

« Quoi ? Quelqu'un pourrait dire quelque chose en te voyant avec ? »

« Bah c'est pas mon genre, et puis je l'ai trouvé par hasard tu sais… »

« Oui, oui c'est ce qu'on dit » lui rétorquais-je malicieusement.

« Tu le dira pas hein, après je vais avoir droit à des remarques, surtout venant de Ron ! »

« T'inquiète, je le dirais pas ! Mais tu sais t'as quand même le droit d'être une femme Hermione. » lui dis-je en lui rendant son magazine potins, mode et beauté. « En tout cas je vois que t'as du beaucoup travailler… » la narguais-je. Elle rougit, baissa la tête et sortit ses affaires de son sac.

« Bon euh, on s'y met maintenant ? » me demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

Nous travaillâmes jusqu'à midi, nous passâmes par notre salle commune ranger nos affaires, puis enfin nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Harry et Ron était déjà là, et mangeaient comme des goinfres, (bah voui ça creuse le sport !lol)

« Alors on était comment ? » me demanda Ron la bouche pleine.

« Géniaux comme toujours ! » Ils rougirent tout les deux en se concentrant sur leur assiette.

« Bon alors Sarah » reprit Harry en changeant de sujet « tu travailles avec Hermione encore cet après-midi ? »

« Oui bien sur » mentis-je.

Nous finîmes tranquillement de manger, Les gars partirent un peu plus tôt que nous.

« Mione, je peux te demander un truc… ? commençais-je timidement.

« Oui quoi ? »

« Bah voilà, en fait ce matin en allant au terrain, j'ai croisé Malefoy et il voulait un peu causé avec moi alors on s'est donné rendez-vous à 14h… » j'attendais une quelconque réaction… « tout à l'heure quoi, t'inquiète je serais revenue assez tôt pour bosser, mais je voudrais pas qu'Harry et Ron le sache, vu que c'est pas le grand amour entre eux… »

« Moi je veux bien, mais je répète fais gaffe à lui, il est pas dans son état normal en ce moment… » sortit Hermione en secouant la tête.

« Mais s'il est gentil avec moi… J'y peux rien s'il ne peut pas vous voir en peinture ! » dis-je agacée.

« T'énerve pas, ok c'est bon je dirais rien… » marmonna Hermione d'une voix résignée.

« Merci t'es un ange, Mione ! On se rejoint dans la salle commune comme d'hab' ? »

« Ok, amuses-toi bien » fit-elle avec une moue pas très convaincante.

Je me rendit dans l'entrée, il était déjà là à m'attendre.

« On y va ? » me demanda-t-il

« On y va » répondis-je

Et nous sortîmes dans le parc…


	8. Chapter 8

**Tout d'abord je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont gentiment laisser des reviews, ça me fait très plaisir que cela vous plaise! J'espère que mon histoire continuera à vous plaire! Gros bisous!**

Chp8 Discussion, et autres petites aventures…

« Ca me fait plaisir que tu aies accepté tu sais… »

« Vraiment, mais pourquoi ? » demandais-je innocemment.

« Bah on va dire que tes copains et moi n'entretenons pas une relation très amicale… »fit-il en baissant la tête.

« Et alors, j'avais prévenu Hermione dès le début d'année que j'avais toujours eu le chic pour m'entendre avec les personnes qui peuvent pas se voir ! »

« Sérieux ? » me fit-il en souriant.

J'adore quand il me sourit comme ça…

Nous nous installâmes près du lac, sous un grand chêne.

« Tu vois alors, je suis pas si méchant que ça… » Allez Drago, attaque maintenant… « A vrai dire je sais pas pourquoi mais tu m'as plus dès le début… » avoua-t-il.

« Vraiment ? Je n'en avais pas l'impression… Vu comment tu me parlais… » ricanais-je

« Hey, une réputation ça s'entretient ! » il prit un faux air hautain qui me fit sourire « tu étais avec Granger après tout… »

« Hermione, elle s'appelle Hermione… »ajoutais-je froissée.

« Désolé mais en six ans je ne l'ai jamais appelé autrement, enfin si peut-être mais je pense pas que tu veuilles entendre… » sortit-il tête baissée, en se tortillant les doigts.

« D'accord, je vois… »

« Mais je peux faire un effort pour t'appeler Sarah… » Il m'avait sorti un de ses regards en disant ça…

« Ok… Drago »

Il sourit. Nous continuâmes à discuter de nous de notre famille de la pluie du beau temps (enfin je vais pas vous faire un dessin lol). Je ne m'ennuyais vraiment pas ! Mais au beau milieu de notre conversation, quelqu'un arriva…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Drago ? Avec une gryffondor en plus ! »

Un grand balèze brun aux yeux noirs venait d'arriver derrière nous.

« En quoi ça te regarde Zabini ? »

« Oh c'est pour toi tu sais, ça va pas faire bon à ta réput' de voir que tu traînes avec… ça… »

« Hey ! » m'exclamas-je « pour qui tu te prends ! » C'est qui celui-là !

« Toi tu me parles pas t'es gentille ! » fit-il en me faisant un signe de la main genre 'fiche moi la paix'…

« Non mais c'est quoi ton délire là, je réponds quand on me cherche ! Je ne supporte pas qu'on me manque de respect ! Tu ne me connais pas alors je te conseille de te la fermer… » Je m'étais approché dangereusement de lui, les yeux rageurs, j'avais beau faire une tête de moins ça ne m'empêchait pas de m'avancer.

« Tu te crois vraiment de taille…! » s'exclama-t-il

Si j'étais toi Zabini je la mettrais pas en colère… pensa Drago.

« Je t'assure que ceux qui m'on vu en colère l'ont tout de suite regretter… » menaçais-je.

Un vent fort venait soudain de se lever autour de nous. Je sentais une immense colère monter en moi, mes mains tremblaient, je sentais le sang battre très fort dans chacune de mes veines…

« C'est bon, on se calme » dit soudain Drago « toi Zabini tu retournes t'occuper de tes affaires c'est clair ? » « Et toi Sarah, essaie de te calmer… » ajouta-t-il doucement à mon égard.

Il partit en baragouinant des mots inaudibles mais sûrement pas des mots significatifs d'un grand amour…

« Est-ce que ça va Sarah… ? me demanda Drago inquiet.

« Oui c'est bon ça va passer… Ca ne m'arrive pas souvent de me mettre en colère comme ça… Il est déjà arriver des trucs bizarres quand j'ai été poussée à bout… » avouais-je à demi-mot Qu'est-ce qui me prend de lui parler de ça moi Je secouais la tête.

« Ah bon, comme quoi ? » demanda Drago très intéressé…

« Bah… Coincée, ma fille ! …une fois je me suis disputée avec mes parents… et… bah toutes les vitres de la pièce ont explosé d'un seul coup… » répondis-je timidement.

« En effet… Je crois que je peux retenir ça : moi t'énerver, toi faire bobo ! » ajouta-t-il avec le même sourire qu'au début. Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux un petit moment J'adore leur couleur… Non ! c'est quoi ton délire là Sarah…« Tu veux qu'on rentre ? » ajouta-t-il.

« Hein… »dis-je en sortant de mes pensées, « euh oui s'il te plaît, de toute façon je dois aller voir Hermione pour mes cours… »

Nous continuâmes à discuter, tout en marchant vers notre chambre, sous le regard quelque peu surpris de certains élèves. Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor, marchant ensemble ça attirait le regard… Nous franchîmes la porte de la salle, en riant. Hermione était là et leva la tête.

« C'est pas trop tôt t'as vu l'heure ? »

« Oh t'exagère il est que… oh il est 16h… » ajoutais-je dépitée. « Désolé Mione j'ai pas vu le temps » fis-je avec mes petits yeux de chien battu.

« Je vois ça… »

« Bon les filles, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je vais aller me reposer un peu… »fit Drago la voix moins chaleureuse que pendant nos conversations.

Sa réputation Sarah, sa réput'… Je souris.

« Alors… ? »questionna Hermione.

« Alors quoi… ? »

« Ben c'était comment, une après-midi avec Malefoy ? »

« Faudrait vraiment que je vous apprenne à vous appeler par votre prénom !... C'était sympa voilà » ajoutais-je voyant son impatience.

« … Bon… tant mieux pour toi, y'aura au moins une Gryffondor qui s'entendra bien avec lui… » répliqua-t-elle tout de même assez dérangée par cette nouvelle relation. « On peut bosser maintenant ? »

« Allons-y… »

Au même moment dans la chambre de Drago.

Au moins j'ai appris des trucs, elle est sympa quand même…dommage…

Il s'assit, pris un parchemin et sa plume…

' Père,

Notre affaire avance vraiment bien.

J'ai appris qu'elle avait été recueillie en France dans une famille moldue j'ai bien l'impression, à moins qu'on lui aie mentie…

Elle possède des pouvoirs étonnants, tout comme le maître… J'ai pu en avoir quelques exemples et un aveu de sa bouche : il lui est arrivé de faire éclater toutes les vitres d'une même pièce lors d'une grande poussée de colère…

J'espère que mes informations vous conviennent, je pense en savoir encore un peu plus bientôt… Surtout sur Potter…

Cordialement, votre fils

Drago.'

Ca fera l'affaire pour aujourd'hui. Il attendit qu'il n'y ait personne dans la pièce commune, sortit en direction de la volière, cette fois son visage n'affichait aucun sourire…

Nous sommes lundi midi, le week-end s'est déroulé normalement. Nous avons fini de manger et nous nous dirigeons vers la Grand Hall, une masse d'élèves est agglutinée autour d'un grand tableau. La sortie à Pré au Lard est prévue pour le samedi suivant, à mon plus grand bonheur Enfin du shopping !lol. Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien, Rogue en cours ne nous avait enlevé qu'une vingtaine de points contrairement aux cinquante habituels… Après une discussion près du feu avec Hermione le soir, nous partîmes nous coucher…

« Je t'en pris Sarah, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux… »

« Tais-toi ! Je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire Harry… Tu croyais que cette fois tu m'échapperais… ? Comme tu es naïf… Et maintenant tu vas aller le rejoindre, pour qu'il s'occupe enfin de toi… » Ma voix était très sombre et sans âme… Ma baguette était pointée sur lui, la sienne était brisée par terre.

« Sarah, je sais que tu es encore là ! » supplia-t-il « pense à toutes les fois où… »

« Je t'ai dit de te taire, l'autre Sarah n'existe plus ! Elle est morte Harry et elle ne reviendra jamais ! Je suis enfin ma vraie nature, dès le début j'étais destinée à suivre Sa voix… Lève-toi ! » lui criais-je.

« Ma fille… je savais que tu en étais capable… » susurra une voix glaciale.

« Nooon pas ça ! » hurlais-je. « Oh c'est pas vrai » murmurais-je « encore un rêve… »

« Qu'est ce qui y a Sarah ? » Hermione et Drago venaient d'apparaître à la porte de ma chambre.

« Rien c'est pas grave, non s'il vous plaît laissez la lumière éteinte… » fis-je alors qu'Hermione disait 'Lumos'. Pourquoi j'ai mal aux yeux comme ça… ! Ca m'énerve !

« Ecoute Sarah ça t'es déjà arrivé alors dit nous ce qui se passe… » fit Drago en s'asseyant à mes côtés… En boxer, je rêve, en boxer, purée il s'est rien mis sur le dos lui… !

« Comment ça ça t'es déjà arrivé ? Tu ne nous as même pas dit ! » s'inquiéta Hermione.

« Bah je pensais que ça allait passé que c'était rien… Ok je vais vous dire » soufflais-je. J'apercevais leur mine déconfite. « En fait depuis que je suis arrivée ici je fais des rêves bizarres, où je me vois agir de façon anormale… A chaque fois il fait nuit et je suis habillée de noir… Seulement tout est flou, je ne vois pas trop ce que je fais, mais je sais que je me réveille à chaque fois que le même personnage parle ou quand je le vois… »

« En effet c'est bizarre… si tu veux on peut en parler à Dumbledo… »

« Non ! » m'écriais-je de suite « non je… je veux pas l'embêter, c'est rien… Rien du tout Hermione » répétais-je alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

« Bon mais tu es sûre que ça va… ? fit Drago qui n'avait pas encore décroché un mot.

« Mais oui, allez oust retournez dormir c'est rien… AU LIT ! m'exclamais-je alors qu'aucun des deux ne bougeait.

Ils partirent sans rien dire. Mais je ne réussis pas à trouver le sommeil du reste de la nuit… C'était Harry, tu attaquais Harry… Son visage à ce moment là n'arrêtait pas de revenir dans ma tête…

Le lendemain matin alors qu'Hermione prenait ses dernières affaires pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner, je lui avouais ce qui m'était rester sur le cœur la veille au soir…

« Hermione… » fis-je tranquillement.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle en farfouillant dans ses tiroirs.

« J'attaquai Harry… » Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

« Quoi ? »

« Dans mon rêve… c'était la première fois que ça arrivait… mais il était à terre et je devais le livrer à la personne qui me fait me réveiller à chaque fois… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive Mione… »sortis-je en m'asseyant sur le fauteuil et enfouissant ma tête dans mes mains.

« Non… non t'inquiète pas, tu la dit toi-même c'est juste un rêve… » Elle se contenait pour mentir, elle savait oh combien les rêves peuvent être dangereux, surtout depuis ce qui est arrivé à Sirius au Ministère… Faut absolument que je lui en parle pensa Hermione intérieurement.

« Oui, t'as raison, allez on oublie, on y va, »

Derrière une porte, une personne avait assisté à la conversation, elles le croyaient parti, mais Drago n'avait pas perdu une seule miette de leur discussion…

« Il faut que je vous parle ».

Hermione avait rejoint Ron et Harry à la salle commune de Gryffondor alors que Sarah était à ses cours de rattrapage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fit Ron

« C'est à propos de Sarah… » A ce nom, Harry ouvrit grand ses oreilles…

Elle leur raconta alors toute l'histoire, ses rêves et en particulier le dernier…

« C'est bizarre en effet… Mais pourquoi rêvé qu'elle t'attaques toi Harry… Harry ? »

Par Merlin, Dumbledore doit absolument savoir… Et eux deux qui ne savent pas… Hermione n'est pas bête, elle finira par le découvrir tôt ou tard… »

« Harry ? T'es avec nous ? »

« Hein… oui oui en effet c'est… c'est pas normal… »

Serais-ce Lui qui contrôle son esprit comme il l'a fait avec moi… ? Mais ça signifierait qu'il connaisse son existence… c'est impossible…

« Je pense qu'il faudrait en parler à Dumbledore non ? »

« Oui, oui c'est sur, je… j'irai le voir ce soir… »

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Sarah était déjà rentrée de ses cours et qu'elle souffrait étendue par terre, la douleur était insoutenable…

- « Aaaaaahhhhhhh ! »


	9. Chapter 9

Réponses aux reviews:

_Joachim Maat: merci beaucoup pour ta review!J'essaie de faire de mon mieux avec sa soeur!J'espère que la suite te plaira autant! bisous_

_Folledemoi: voilà la suite, merci pour ta review!_

_Archangel gaia: il parait normal qu'un frère et une soeur se rapprochent même si... et puis Draco du bon côté ouais mais... Pour la cicatrice il faut attendre encore quelques chapitres quand même Et en ce qui concerne leur age, oui ils ont à peu près le même age. 9mois d'écart exactement. Bah oui si Voldy a mise enceinte Lily juste après la naissance d'Harry, elle est née 9 mois plus tard... Sarah est donc la petite soeur d'Harry._

_Sandy: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon autre fic! Même si j'avoue je consacre plus de temps à celle-ci pour l'instant... pour répondre à ta question qui n'est pas indiscrète ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai 18ans tout juste Et je poste mes chapitres quand j'en ai un d'avance, ça dépend donc de la fréquence à laquelle j'écris mais j'essaie de faire une semain maximum entre chaque. voilà voilà Bisous à toi_

Chp9 Chocs en série…

« Aaaaaaahhhhh ! »

« Sarah ! Par merlin… Sarah ! »

J'étais sur le sol et je hurlais de douleur, tout mon corps était secoué de violentes convulsions… Et mes yeux me faisaient en plus atrocement mal !

« C'est quoi ce bordel… Sarah ! »

Drago était dans sa chambre et il avait tout de suite reconnu ce cri. Il était sorti en trombe de sa chambre et l'avait découvert gisant par terre, son cri était à glacer le sang… De grosses veines noires ressortaient sur ses mains, et ses yeux… Merlin, ses yeux étaient terrifiants… D'un rouge sang qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant…

« Sarah ? »

Elle avait arrêté de crier, son corps restait inerte dans ses bras, ses mains et ses yeux avaient repris une forme ordinaire…

Ca devient bizarre leur truc là, Père m'a dit qu'il ne lui arriverait rien… Faut pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…

« Mmm… »

« Sarah, pitié répond moi tu vas bien ? » Nda : je sais question stupide vu son état, mais c'est la première qu'on pose dans ses cas là lol

Elle ne répondait plus, il décida de l'amener à l'infirmerie de suite. Il la prit dans ses bras, lui passe son bras autour de son coup, et la porta jusqu'à Mme Pomfresh…

« Que lui est-il arrivé » demandait Mme Pomfresh alors qu'il la disposait sur un lit.

« Je n'en sait rien » répondit-il ce qui était à moitié vrai… « je l'ai entendu crier puis je l'ai trouvé inanimée sur le sol… »

« Très bien, merci M. Malefoy, c'est bon je vais m'en occupé vous pouvez partir… »

Il sortit calmement puis piqua un sprint jusqu'à sa chambre…

Père, cette fois nous allons avoir une petite conversation…

Pdv Hermione, Harry et Ron

« Venez vite…, à l'infirmerie… ! Sarah…» articulait tant bien que mal Ginny complètement essoufflée.

« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ! » demanda Hermione inquiète.

Harry était déjà parti vers l'infirmerie sans attendre la suite Pitié pas elle…

« On ne sait pas trop, Malefoy l'a trouvé inanimée dans votre salle commune… »

« C'est pas vrai ! on y va ! » fit Hermione en attrapant la manche de Ron.

Tous les trois avaient passé le reste de la journée à son chevet, Harry était mort d'inquiétude… Puis je me réveillais en fin de journée. Ils me raccompagnèrent jusqu'à ma chambre, puis Hermione les fit partir, moi étant toujours un peu sonnée et pas du tout apte à répondre à leurs questions…

Je dormis d'un sommeil sans rêve grâce à une potion donnée par Mme Pomfresh. J'étais dispensée de cours pour me reposer le jour suivant, à mon plus grand soulagement, je me sentais tellement faible…

Le même soir, après avoir quitté Sarah, Harry se précipita dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Professeur, il faut que je vous parle ! »

« Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé Harry… » fit Dumbledore. « J'ai malheureusement l'impression qu' Il sait qu'elle existe maintenant… »

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Il ne doit pas savoir ! Professeur qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vu Harry, je voudrais d'ailleurs qu'elle vienne me voir pour en discuter, bien sur vous serez présents… »

« Qui nous ? »

« Et bien, vous, Miss Granger et M. Weasley… »

« Mais… »

« Je pense qu'il est temps de les mettre au courant… »

« Ecoute, il est possible que le Maître aie… comment dire une relation privilégiée avec sa fille après tout… » articula calmement M.Malefoy…

« Mais Père ! Elle était par terre, elle hurlait comme une furie ! Et ses mains, et… et ses yeux… » Drago ne l'avait pas montré sur le moment, mais ce qui était arrivé à Sarah ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent… Je ne dois pas… je ne dois pas… ! Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer… !

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Drago ! Tu ne dois pas poser de questions ! Tu le sais ! Tu n'as qu'à suivre les ordres, peut importe ce qu'il arrive à la fille ! » s'écria son père.

« Oui, oui ! Je sais ! » Il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Et ne me parle pas comme ça ! C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ! Merci de m'avoir déranger ! »

« Oui, Père, pardonnez moi… »

« Bon et continue comme prévu, tu sais très bien ce qui arrivera si tu ne suis pas le plan, Aies-je besoin de te le rappeler ? »

« Non Père, au revoir, excusez-moi encore… » lâcha Drago résigné.

La tête de son père disparu des flammes de la cheminée. Drago s'assit au bord de son lit, et s'enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive… Puis il partit se coucher.

Le lendemain, pour tout le monde,

Je m'éveillais tranquillement, la tête encore lourde… Quelqu'un était assis sur une chaise à côté de moi…

« Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » sortis-je doucement, alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de me mettre assise…

« Chut, chut » fit-il en m'obligeant à me rallonger et en remettant mes couvertures (Nda : oh c'est ti pas mimi tout ça… !) « ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione et moi, nous sommes restés à ton chevet en nous relayant toute la nuit… »

« Tiens mes cours ont porté leur fruits tu l'appelles par son prénom… » il sourit en baissant la tête « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu n'as pas cours ? » dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

« Non, t'inquiète, pas, je commence dans une heure… Alors comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh je suis en forme ! Je suis prête pour un match de Quidditch d'au moins trois heures ! » sortis-je ironique.

« Ok, question stupide… » fit-il en souriant.

« … Merci Drago… »

« De quoi… ? »

« D'avoir été là pour… enfin quand… tu… »

« Ok c'est bon j'ai compris… » Il s'était approché dangereusement de moi… Il s'en rendit compte de suite apparemment puisqu'il recula gêné.

« Bon, je… je vais y aller » ajouta-t-il, « je te laisse mais Hermione va arriver bientôt, repose-toi en attendant… »

« Merci, a plus tard » dis-je doucement en lui souriant.

Je l'entendis fermer la porte, et je repartis dans un profond sommeil…

« Ron, Hermione… on… on doit aller voir Dumbledore ce soir, alors soyez près pour 20h dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, ça vous va ? »

« Oui bien sur mais tu sais pourquoi ? » demanda Ron.

Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle, pour le déjeuner.

« Oui mais je peux rien vous dire maintenant… »

« C'est grave Harry ? » s'inquiéta Hermione, « … ce serait pas à propos de Sarah… ? »

« Euh… » Elle m'étonnera toujours ! « Oui… mais je répète, je peux rien dire pour le moment… »

« Je m'en doutais un peu, après ce qui est arrivé… Je suis passé la voir ce matin mais elle dormait, je dirais à Malefoy de s'occuper d'elle ce soir si… »

« Quoi, tu vas la laisser avec cet idiot ! »

« Je t'en pris Ron ! Ca peut paraître étrange mais il s'entend bien avec elle alors… » lança Hermione.

« Je n'ai pas confiance en lui… » sortit Harry d'un air sombre…

« Moi non plus Harry, mais tu ne peux pas nier le fait qu'il ne nous aies rien dit depuis le début d'année ! »

« Ca ne change rien ! » Harry commençait à s'énerver !

« C'est le seul qui puisse s'en occuper ce soir. Alors un point c'est tout ! » termina Hermione en avalant une bouchée.

Le reste de la journée passa vite, trop vite pensa Harry. Il avait peur de leur réaction, même s'il les connaît depuis longtemps et qu'il voulait tout leur dire dès le début… maintenant il ne savait plus trop où il en était, ce qu'il fallait faire… Mais il avait confiance en Dumbledore…

« Asseyez vous s'il vous plaît » Dumbledore s'était levé de son bureau pour accueillir ses élèves. « Ce que je vais vous dire, Harry le sait déjà puisqu'il est le principal concerné… J'ai décidé de ne vous en parler que ce soir, car vous n'aviez pas à le savoir avant… Mais vu les circonstances, vous cachez cette histoire plus longtemps ne pourrait que nuire… »

Un silence de mort régnait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, même les tableaux des anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard d'habitude si bavards, s'étaient tus.

Harry n'osait pas regardé ses amis Ils vont m'en vouloir de leur avoir caché…

Puis Dumbledore commença son histoire, il leur expliqua tout du début à la fin, de la naissance de Sarah, jusqu'à la rentrée dernière. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les mines de Ron et d'Hermione viraient au blanc…

Ca expliquerait plein de chosespensait Hermione…

Ron ne disait rien et se contentait de jeter des coups d'œil à Harry de temps en temps, mais celui-ci s'était résigné à regarder ses genoux.

« Maintenant que vous savez tout, je compte sur vous pour aider Harry, je crois que le silence que je lui ai imposé n'a que trop duré… » finit Dumbledore.

« Oui bien sur professeur » dit Hermione, le teint plus blanc que jamais.

« Il ne lui arrivera rien Harry, je t'assure… »fit Ron, essayant de rassurer Harry.

« Je ne le laisserais pas la toucher… » finit-il par sortir sombrement.

« Nous non plus Harry » compatit Hermione. « Professeur, j'ai une question… ? Pensez-vous que ce qui s'est produit aurait un rapport avec Voldemort ? Est-ce que ce serait comme avec Harry, quand il lui a donné une fausse vision de Sir… enfin quand nous sommes allés au Ministère ?»

« Justement, j'aimerais en savoir plus avant de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives, bien que je ne me fasse pas d'illusions… Je pense qu'il sait… J'aimerai interroger Miss Nills avant tout » ajouta-t-il.

« Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Peut-être que quelqu'un nous a reconnu lors des achats au chemin de traverse… ou il y a des espions dans l'école… » dit-il. Son air d'habitude si doux avait fait place à des traits durs et inquiets.

Malefoy ? pensa de suite Hermione… ça expliquerait son intérêt soudain pour une Gryffondor… Mon dieu…

« Malefoy ! » s'écria Harry au même moment.

« Quoi ? » fit Ron

« C'est pour ça qu'il lui tourne autour ! Comment on a pu être aussi aveugle ! »

« Harry, attends je suis avec eux dans la salle commune, et je ne sais pas si… »

« Mais enfin, ouvre les yeux ! le coupa Harry « peut-être que c'est à cause de lui qu'elle s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie, après tout il était là non, qui nous dit… »

« Harry ! » Cette fois c'est Hermione qui l'avait coupé. « Il était vraiment inquiet, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec cette tête là, je t'assure ! Et il m'a aidé à la veiller ensuite… »

« Il est bon acteur c'est tout… !» lança Harry dont les joues avaient pris une couleur pourpre.

« Bien jeunes gens » reprit Dumbledore « je propose que vous le surveilliez si vous avez des doutes, mais Sarah ne doit rien savoir pour l'instant alors soyez discrets… »

« Oui, professeur... » sortit Harry.

Après s'être souhaiter une bonne nuit, chacun reparti dans sa chambre.


	10. Chapter 10

Chp10 Annonce spéciale

Après quelques jours, je fus vite sur pied, Harry, Ron Hermione et même Drago m'avaient entouré en me demandant toutes les 10 minutes comment j'allais… C'est gentil de voir qu'ils se font du soucis pour moi, mais un peu lassant quand même Limite s'ils ne me suivaient pas aux toilettes !

Une nouvelle semaine commençait, plus que deux et enfin les premières vacances.

Nous étions à table pour dîner, quand une voix se fit entendre.

« Bien je vois que tout le monde est là, parfait ! » fit Dumbledore qui s'était levé de sa chaise. Tout le monde s'était alors tus. « Je voulais vous annoncer que cette année pour Halloween il y aura un bal, vos préfets en chef Miss Granger et M.Malefoy se chargeront d'organiser cela » ajouta-t-il en les regardant chacun leur tour. « Je pense donc que vous saurez assez vite si vous aurez des achats à faire en cette occasion, et pour ce faire j'autorise exceptionnellement les élèves à une autre sortie à Pré au Lard, samedi prochain »

Un murmure de satisfaction se fit entendre dans la salle. Les filles se demandant ce qu'elles allaient mettre, et ces messieurs avec qui ils allaient y aller…

Il nous souhaita un bon appétit, s'assit et le dîner apparut finalement devant nos yeux. Chacun mangea avec appétit tout en parlant du bal, devenu LE sujet de conversation du moment. Seul Ron ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme général…

« Oh non pitié pas un autre bal… Je sais jamais qui invité et en plus… je danse comme un pied ! » sortit-il en s'écroulant sur la table, la tête dans les bras.

« Mais non voyons… » lançais-je ayant déjà une petite idée « Je suis sure que ça ira Ron » lui dis-je en souriant.

« Ouai… tu crois que si je prend un bonbon de mes frangins, je pourrais peut-être me faire passer pour malade et… » continua-t-il

« Ron ! » s'exclama Hermione. « grandit un peu voyons ! Ce n'est pas la mort ! »

« Et toi Hermione, tu compte y aller avec qui ? » interrogeai-je, l'aire de rien.

« Je n'en sais rien à vrai, peut-être qu'on devrait faire un tirage au sort, comme ça tout le monde aurait quelqu'un et ça permettrait de se rapprocher des autres maisons… » fit-elle comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

« Tu plaisantes là Mione » sortit Harry, d'un coup complètement perturbé à la possibilité de se retrouver avec Pansy par exemple…

« Pas du tout, au contraire, j'en parlerais à Malefoy ce soir » finit-elle.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée tranquillement. Pendant le cours de Métamorphose je réussis même un sort de septième année, que personne d'autre à part Hermione n'avait réussi dans la classe.

« Et bien, miss Nills » me dit McGonagall « je vois que les cours particuliers et l'aide de Miss Granger, sont plus que positifs ! J'accorde 20 points à Gryffondor pour cet exploit que vient de faire votre camarade ! » ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de toutes la classe.

Nous restâmes tous bouche bée à cela, il est vrai que ce n'est pas dans l'habitude de McGonagall de donner des points comme ça… ! Mais bien entendu personne n'en fit la remarque, bien trop heureux de remplir le compte des Gryffondors…!

Puis, en divination, après avoir annoncé la mort prochaine de Harry pour la dixième fois de l'année, (si si on s'habitue à force !) je réussis à faire une interprétation exacte du marc de café : quelqu'un allait avoir une grande douleur physique dans les cinq minutes qui suivait mon tirage… Et il se trouve qu'à cause de ses lunettes proéminentes, le professeur Trelawney eut la joie de faire connaissance avec une des tables basses… Ce qui bien sur nous valut un fou rire incontrôlable pendant au moins 10 minutes.

Arriva le soir, nous nous séparèrent de Harry et Ron au niveau de la salle commune des Gryffondor, puis Hermione et moi, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la notre. Lorsque nous entrâmes, il n'y avait personne.

« Bon, on va s'installer là le temps que Malefoy arrive, faut qu'on parle du bal, bouge pas je vais chercher quelques affaires » me dit Hermione en allant vers sa chambre.

Bon elle en a au moins pour 5 minutes à tout prendre je la connais maintenant rigolais-je intérieurement alors qu'elle fermait sa porte.

Je m'assis alors tranquillement sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur le feu de la cheminée… Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne l'entendis pas rentrer, et sursautta en sentant deux mains se poser sur mes yeux

« Oh, on joue aux devinettes maintenant ! » lui fis-je.

Je reçu un 'Mmm' significatif de 'oui'.

« Voyons voir, ne serait-ce pas un jeune homme de septième année, blond aux yeux bleus, qui joue la maman avec moi depuis maintenant une semaine ? »

« T'es pas drôle, tu devines à chaque fois »me fit-il prenant l'air d'un petit garçon boudeur.

« Oh pauvre chéri » lui lançais-je alors qu'il s'asseyait à mes côtés.

« Euh, bon j'en profite tant que Grang… Hermione si tu veux, ne soit pas là, je voudrais de demander un truc…

« Ouai vas-y » dis-je curieuse.

« Voilà, je voudrais savoir si… »

« Me revoilà ! » sortit Hermione cachée sous une pile de livres. « On va pouvoir réviser un peu en attendant… Oh t'es déjà là ! » lança Hermione alors qu'elle posait les livres sur la grande table. « Bon, bah j'ai ramené ça pour rien » se plaignit-elle en regardant la pile penchée dangereusement… « En même temps, on va pouvoir vite se mettre d'accord pour le bal, comme ça on sera débarrassé ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Ouai ok, si tu veux » lâcha-t-il apparemment déçu de n'avoir pu finir sa phrase.

« Bon alors déjà le thème, t'as une idée ? »

« Non pas la moindre ! »fit-il en s'affalant au fond du canapé.

« Les costumes d'horreur c'est trop banal… oh la la pour une fois que j'ai pas d'idée ! » lança Hermione à son plus grand désespoir.

« Pourquoi pas les différentes modes, style vestimentaire ? » dis-je d'un coup.

« Développe… » répondit Drago.

« Bah, on fait toute une liste de modes vestimentaires au fil des siècles que ce soit sorcier ou moldu » Drago fit une grimace. « et chacun tirera au sort son style » expliquai-je.

« Ouai c'est génial comme idée ! » s'exclama Hermione « Mais en rajoutant mon idée, au début, toi et moi » dit Hermione en regardant Drago « on tirera au sort qui ira avec qui dans une boite et le style qu'ils auront dans une autre ! » continua-t-elle surexcitée.

« Pas mal, votre truc les filles » finit par sortir Drago, au début sceptique.

« Bon alors c'est bon, on fera ça demain matin au déjeuner, j'irai demandé la permission de prendre un peu de temps avant de manger. » lança Hermione en se levant. « Bon, je vais aller dans ma chambre, faire la liste des élèves, j'irai me coucher de suite après, je suis déjà crevée ! Tu n'as qu'à faire les styles de vêtements »lança-t-elle à Drago.

« Mais j'y connais rien moi aux moldus ! » s'écria-t-il paniqué.

« T'inquiète je vais t'aider si tu veux » lui dis-je avec un sourire.

« Bon… bah c'est réglé comme ça » fit Hermione avec un faux air ravi. Il ne faut pas qu'il reste avec elle… Mais bon, après tout je n'ai rien vu de suspect…

Elle nous dit bonne nuit et partit dans sa chambre.

« Bon alors, c'est parti ! » m'exclamai-je. « Tu fais de ton côté les sorciers et moi je fais les moldus ça te va ? »

« Ok, allons-y » répondit-il, en faisant apparaître des parchemins et des livres à propos de la mode. La plupart avaient de magnifiques dessins des tenues en question…

Nous passâmes deux bonnes heures, à écrire, écrire, écrire… Je sentais la fatigue pesée sur mes yeux mais je tins le coup. Ah la la… qu'est-ce que j'aimerai tomber sur ça… j'aime tellement ces robes là… bustier, cintrée à la taille et évasée pour le reste, comme au début du siècle chez les aristocrates un peu…

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » demanda Drago.

« Oh rien, je me disais juste que j'aimerai bien tombé là-dessus, j'aime beaucoup la mode de ces temps-là… » répondis-je en continuant à rêver devant le dessin.

« Fais voir » me fit-il en me tendant la main pour que je lui donne le livre. « Hum, c'est pas mal, très élégant… » Oui, ça pourrait le faire… Elle a bon goût pensait-il au même moment.

« Bon, ça y es j'ai fini, et toi ? » demandai-je alors qu'il continuait à regarder le livre.

« Hein ? Euh oui, j'ai fini aussi » répondit-il en me le rendant enfin.

« Bon, bah moi je vais aller me coucher » baillais-je.

« D'accord, moi aussi de toute façon je suis crevé… Bonne nuit Sarah »

« Bonne nuit » dis-je en refermant la porte de ma chambre.

Le lendemain midi, Hermione et Drago était sur l'estrade pour annoncer la nouvelle. Il avait été demandé que tout le monde soit présent.

« Bien » fit Hermione un peu nerveuse « Nous avons décidé que le thème de cette année serait ' La mode à travers les âges ' ». Un murmure de satisfaction parcourut la salle « Et cette année, nous avons décidé de faire un tirage au sort » le murmure se tut aussitôt « nous allons dans un premier temps tiré au sort deux noms, un garçon une fille, puis la mode à laquelle ils devront se plier. Inutile de rajouter que nous avons jeter un sort à ces boîtes et que ceux qui ne respecterons pas la procédure auront quelques problèmes physiques on va dire… » Tout le monde se regardait, certains perplexes, d'autres déçus parce qu'ils avaient déjà choisi avec qui être…

« Nous allons commencer » dit Drago en tirant un papier dans chaque boite 'garçon' 'fille' disposées devant lui, Hermione avait les modes. « Lavande Brown et Zabini Blaise » Les deux personnes en question firent une grimace de dégoût. « Avec le thème Moyen-Age »

Hermione continua :

« Ron Weasley et… Hermione Granger… » Elle avait eut du mal à prononcer son propre nom alors que Ron, lui, avait pris la couleur d'une tomate. Ca a marchépensais-je alors mon petit sort de rien du tout a fait son effet… En effet je m'étais levé cette nuit afin de jeter un sort aux boites pour qu'eux deux atterrissent ensemble… Depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchent, vaut mieux leur donner un coup de pouce… « Avec le thème années 50 moldues »

Ils continuèrent ainsi encore un moment quand arriva le dernier couple, j'en faisais parti vu que je n'avais pas encore été citée, mais impossible de savoir qui ne l'avait pas non plus été chez les garçons, je n'avais pas fait attention…

« Et enfin, Sarah Nills et Drago Malefoy » annonça Hermione.

Je failli tomber de ma chaise j'aurais peut-être du faire attention finalement… En même temps j'étais ravie d'être tomber avec lui, après tout je m'entends très bien avec… « Avec le thème début 20ième siècle moldu » C'était le pompon ! Il fallait en plus que je tombe sur ce que je voulais plus que tout… ! Je ne pus empêcher le sourire qui se dessina sur mes lèvres.

« Ma pauvre ! » me sortit Ginny « toute une soirée avec cette fouine, je te plains ! »

« Il est très gentil Ginny je t'assure » répondis-je énervée.

« Ouai mais qu'avec toi… » fit-elle.

« Et alors ? »

« Je n'ai pas confiance en lui… » sortit soudain Harry qui jusqu'alors avait gardé le silence.

« Moi si ! » m'exclamais-je « le sujet est clos ! ». Mais c'est pas vrai, ils vont pas me foutre la paix avec lui « Bon alors, sinon les gars vous êtes content de votre répartition ? » demandais-je pour changer de sujet. Je vis Ron changer encore une fois de couleur.

« Euh, oui… » répondirent les garçons.

« Eh ! » sortit Ginny à Harry « dit tout de suite que t'as pas envie d'aller avec moi ! De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix ! »

« Non, t'inquiète ça me fait plaisir d'aller avec toi ! J'aurais pu tomber avec Parkinson comme Neville ! Le pauvre ! »

La répartition avait eu l'effet d'une bombe. Mais finalement cela plaisait, sauf pour une légère minorité…

Le samedi suivant arriva très vite, Hermione et moi avions décidé d'aller ensemble faire nos achats. Nous nous étions arrêtées avant aux trois balais prendre une bierraubeurre. Puis nous marchions tranquillement en direction d'un magasin de robes en tout genre.

Hermione cherchait plutôt une robe courte pour aller avec le style imposé, avec des franges brillantes tombantes sur le devant. Elle tomba sur un exemplaire magnifique.

« Regarde celle-là ! » s'exclama-t-elle en me montrant une magnifique robe blanche aux franges à paillettes de la même couleur.

« Elle est magnifique Mione, va vite l'essayer ! »

Elle partit dans une cabine, pendant que moi je cherchais toujours la robe de mes rêves…

« Puis-je vous aider mademoiselle » me demanda la vendeuse.

« Oui, je cherche une robe qui ferait début XX ème siècle dans le style moldu »

« Je ne pense pas que vous en trouviez ici mademoiselle… » répondit-elle.

« Oh mince, tant pis c'est pas… »

« Je veux dire dans cette partie là du magasin… suivez-moi » fit-elle avec un sourire.

Nous nous enfonçâmes à travers un rideau noir, pour atterrir dans une autre grande pièce remplies de robes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres…

« Je vous laisse choisir ? »

« Oh euh oui merci » répondis-je émerveillée par tout ce que je voyais…

Des dizaines de robes de bal, ornaient le contour de la pièce. Je les regardais toutes, quand une, attira mon attention… Elle était exactement comme je la voulais, un simple bustier sans manche, et la jupe en satin évasée, le tout d'une magnifique couleur pourpre. Je me rendis de suite dans une cabine pour l'essayer. Alors que je sortais voir ce que cela donnait, Hermione était déjà là à se regarder.

« Mione t'es magnifique ! » m'exclamais-je.

La robe lui allait comme un gant !

« Quoi ? » fis-je alors qu'elle venait de poser les yeux sur moi.

« Toi aussi tu es… resplendissante vraiment ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Merci c'est gentil » répondis-je gênée.

Nous prîmes donc ses robes-là, et continuâmes nos emplettes à travers le village. Nous achetâmes aussi un nécessaire à coiffure, et un peu de maquillage. Puis à bout de force (Nda : bah oui c'est bien mais fatiguant le shopping lol) nous rentrâmes à l'école.

Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un d'autre aussi avait des projets…

« Alors comme ça ils fêtent Halloween… Et bien Nagini, je crois que nous avons trouvé notre moment pour notre petit test… »

Et un rire à glacer le sang se fit alors entendre.


End file.
